Impetuous
by LiasonLuvr
Summary: A different Liason beginning. They meet just after Jason's accident.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own any characters in this story

Chapter 1

She practically stomped down the stairs to meet the rest of her family waiting at the front entrance of their home. She wasn't in a good mood since her parents were forcing her to go to another stupid party. She noticed her siblings waiting by the door, eager to get going. She wasn't shocked by their anxiousness, they both loved attending these events just like their parents did. Her parents were so proud of them, mingling, rubbing shoulders with the other rich kids of the town. Especially their mother, who was a social butterfly herself and just rejoiced that her children were keeping good company among the other spoilt brats, as Elizabeth would call them.

Well Caroline was proud of at least two of her children. Her 22 year old brother Steven, who was their perfect first born son and Sarah, the 19 year old perfect first born daughter. Which left her, Elizabeth Webber, the third born screw up, which meant the second born screw up daughter. Which actually meant, in her mother's own words, the 17 year old devil who was sent to punish her for some unknown reason. The devil's spawn who was sent to make her life hell. Elizabeth was a big disappointment to her mother, not because she didn't resemble her siblings with their intelligence, popularity, good looks. No, it was apparently because Elizabeth didn't follow rules, her rules, she didn't fall in line with how a Webber should act, dress or speak. To Caroline Webber, Elizabeth was a difficult child who refused to act accordingly within their society. The elite society that tended to charity balls, high class functions and perfectly organized events of the rich and powerful.

Just as Elizabeth hit the bottom step her mother practically growled, "You are not leaving the house dressed like that" eyeing her daughter's short skirt with disgust

Elizabeth stood straight with arms crossed and spoke with sarcasm, "oh! Damn it, and I was really looking forward to going"

"Don't get smart with me young lady" Caroline pointed up the staircase and demanded, "You go right back up there and change this minute" her hand waved frantically up and down Elizabeth's outfit, "That is not appropriate"

"She looks hot" came from Steven who was standing behind Caroline, his mother turns to glare at him causing him to shrug, "She does"

Seeing Sarah waiting impatiently to the side she informed the red-faced woman, "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing" she slaps her hands down onto the front of her thighs indicating her black skirt, "This! $300 Gucci" flipping the black shirt front she adds, "$450 Versace" then lifting her leg to give her mother a closer look at he knee high black leather high heeled boots, Elizabeth says, "$800 pair of..." narrowing her eyes in contemplation her mother interrupts...

"Do not do that, you will get worry lines way too early"

Losing her patience Sarah steps forward, "Mother, there is nothing wrong with what Elizabeth is wearing" pointing at her younger sister explaining, "She looks fine, now we need to go. Daddy is waiting in the car"

"For God's sake, Sarah! She looks like she's going to a funeral" Caroline replies as Sarah guides her by the elbow towards the door, "a hookers funeral" she mumbles with disgust while Steven holds the door open for his sisters and mother to pass through.

The Quartermaine's were one of the elite &amp; powerful families of Port Charles and were hosting one of their annual parties tonight. A party to celebrate the 16th birthday of one of their own, Emily Quartermaine. Birthdays at the Quartermaine mansion were always an over the top affair. Always in attendance were their elite circle of friends that consisted of business men and doctors along with their families.

The mansion was filled with family members. Lila Quartermaine's family. She was in charge of the house hold while her husband Edward was in charge of the business and with their children, Alan and Tracy along with their own families all lived under the same roof.

Alan and his wife with their three children, AJ, Jason and Emily occupied four rooms on the east side of the mansion. Tracy, a single mother at the moment, had two sons Ned, with his wife Lois, and her youngest Dillon were also living with her on the west side of the property. Everyone had their own room and privacy but Lila's rules of the home was for the whole family to be joined together at breakfast and dinner times, no questions. The house hold ran like clock work at Lila's directions with kitchen staff, a butler, gardener and a few maids.

Tonight was perfectly organized with the main room decorated beautifully. Fairy lights with pink and silver balloons floated across the ceiling. Pink and white flower centre pieces sat on all tables that would seat the 200 guests, which some had arrived already, congregating in the party room.

Jason was sitting alone at one of the tables with a beer in hand watching his brother and sister conversing with the guests as they arrived. He didn't want to be there, he was forced to attend his sister's birthday bash by his parents who thought it was a better choice than hiding away in his bedroom. They told him that ignoring his life within the Quartemaine family wasn't going to change anything, even though he changed his last name to Morgan. He was still a part of their family and was expected to be at any family functions. They had gone on and warned him that if he thought about leaving to go hang out at the local dive of a bar he frequented, it wouldn't be appreciated or tolerated either, especially by Emily, since it was her special day. And they had insisted that both her brothers needed to be here. But Jason thought differently though, he thought either would have been a better choice than having these people, his parents friends and associates either stare at him all night waiting for one of his outbursts or hounding him with question after question on what it was like to lose all his memories.

He came to the conclusion that these people weren't asking him just to be polite or genuinely cared for him. No, they were full of questions only curious to see how brain damaged he really was. They would assume he didn't know much of anything and once their interrogation was shot down they were all shocked to find out his intelligence was still intact but apparently his manners and temper weren't. If it wasn't one of those kind of people that Jason had the displeasure of meeting it was another kind. This kind pissed him off the most, the ones who had idolised Jason Quartermaine, the ones who would go on and on about how fucking wonderful he used to be. Apparently Jason Quartermaine was a saint. The golden boy who did no wrong. It made Jason sick every time he heard how terrific he used to be. He had heard many words to describe the old him, awesome, brilliant, honourable, loyal, just to name a few. Jason had other words in mind though, dick head, ass licker, suck up, moron, dumb fuck, and they were just the nicer words he used. But forgetting about all that for now and putting all his anger and emotions aside for tonight because he had to be here for Emily and the family, especially at his grandmother's heartfelt request.

Jason came out of his thoughts when someone sat down across the table. Taking a sip of beer he watched her, all prim and proper in her designer label outfit, no doubt that's what she was wearing like every other girl there. She politely says hello and pours herself a soda after Jason had acknowledged her with a nod. He doesn't know her or recognise her but wonders why she would sit at his table on purpose. All teenaged and single women have been told to stay away from him, their parents had warned their daughters that they were to keep right away from the brain damaged delinquent. Jason would laugh, could he actually be described as a delinquent when in fact he was a legal adult at 21. He glanced up in the women's direction when another person stood next to her by the table. Steven greeted Jason, "Hey, mind if we sit at your table?"

Knowing who Steven was, Jason responds, "Sure" he didn't mind. Steven was AJ's best friend so he got to know him when he came around to hang out with his brother. At least he had the decency to ask before he sat, unlike the rude woman Steven sat beside.

Steven grabbed the wine from the ice bucket situated in the middle of the table and poured himself a glass, directing his question to Jason, "Have you met Robin, my girlfriend?" Indicating the rude woman beside him

Robin replied for him, "We just did" telling Steven while ignoring Jason

Jason had automatically promoted Robin from a rude bitch to a snot nose bitch. He was sure by the end of the night she would be promoted again. Not to make a deal about it and embarrass Steven, Jason agrees, "Yeh we did" then turned away to look elsewhere so he wasn't tempted to say more and cause any drama. Glancing around the room he noticed the room was quite full and all 200 guests must have arrived by now.

Over the next half hour or so Jason was forced to keep his opinions to himself as he watched the guests coming and going by his table until all the remaining seats were filled. He was stuck at a table with Steven, Robin, who Jason had promoted again to a selfish controlling SheDevil. He felt sorry for Steven but it was his choice, and he wasn't involved in their lives so he didn't care. AJ was also at his table with his girlfriend Carly. Jason didn't mind Carly either, she wasn't like the other spoilt bitches in their family circle she was more down to earth and had a sense of humour. The rest of the seats were occupied by AJ's friends all chatting away about their perfect lives and what was to be their perfect future's. Jason had tried to tune them out but in between the appetisers and the entree's one by one started questioning him on what he wanted to do with his life, where did he want to work, did he want to study blah blah blah. AJ had even tried to redirect the discussion a couple times knowing how Jason felt but that only led them to mention Jason Quartermaine and start informing him how Mr Fucking Wonderful really was, like Jason hadn't heard it two thousand times over. Jason had enough and left the table quietly with out a word. He needed air, fresh air to be able to breathe and think clearly. Heading towards the back doors he makes his escape.

Elizabeth sat wondering how the hell she got stuck on a table with Sarah and her stuck up friends and their sleazy boyfriends. Well it could have been because she didn't have any other choice other than her parents table. And that definitely wasn't going to happen or she had her brothers table where that snot nose girlfriend of his was sitting and if Elizabeth had to sit in public with that bitch there was certainty that a fight would break out and police called so trying not to embarrass her mother anymore than she has Elizabeth thought Sarah's table was the better choice. That was until Lucky, Sarah's boyfriend Nikolas's brother, stuck his hand on her thigh while leaning closer, "Make sure you save a dance for me..." Sliding his hand down to her knee, "a slow dance" he winked and then squeezed lightly

Elizabeth didn't want to cause a scene and have the paramedics called so she leans over and whispers, "Not on your life Sucky" she quietly gets up and squeezes his shoulder as tight as she can and says, "especially with that booger hanging from your nose" glancing back as she makes her way to the exit doors Elizabeth sees Lucky weaving through, very quickly, between the tables with a hand over his nose. She was pretty sure he went in search for a mirror.

Just as Elizabeth was about to reach the exit she spots a bottle of tequila on the bar. Making a slight detour to grab it then continues on her trek that would get her away from the stuffy crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason was sitting on a bench in the middle of his grandmothers garden. He could see the back of the mansion from there, the lights were on, highlighting how huge the house was. Looking over at the back verandah he noticed some guests mingling with their cigerettes or drink in hand. Drink. He really needed one. Jason didn't want to be here at all tonight but hearing the muffled sounds of the words and laughter floating through the night breeze was better than being right in the midst of it all feeling suffocated.

Hearing something coming from behind him Jason turned to find someone standing a few feet away. He noticed her naked thighs first and then moved his gaze slowly travelling up towards her face. He could see her blue eyes through the soft glow illuminating from the house. He could also see her full glossy lips between the shadows of the rose plants. Her expression was blank, just staring him in the face while her long brown hair danced slightly in the light breeze.

He didn't know her or recognise her but she was beautiful, Jason thought to himself

Elizabeth spoke up first, "I thought it was you" stepping closer while asking, "What are you doing out here?" taking a seat on the end of the bench she added with sarcasm, "Weren't you having fun?"

"No! I wasn't" Jason informed

"Oh! That's right! You're not Jason Q anymore" she states with snark, "Mr Perfect with all the credentials of..."

Jason was pissed and interrupted because he didn't want to hear one more word, "I don't give a shit about how great he was" it came out harsher than intended, but he couldnt handle hearing it for one more minute

Elizabeth just stared, mute from his outburst. Jason, for some reason that has never happened before, started to feel guilty for speaking to her in that way. He was about to apologise when she started laughing at him. Jason could only stare back in shock. He didn't know what to do or say as she kept laughing through her words, "I was going to say, all credentials of an asshole"

Jason was dumbfounded, he had never met anyone who didn't praise his old self, "You thought he was an asshole?" he actually felt happy about the fact

Once her laughter ceased she replied, "Definately! He was a fake too, if you ask me"

Jason was in awe of her. She wasn't just beautiful, she was smart too. Being curious he questioned, "Why? I mean, everyone praises him so, why not you? What did he do to make you think that?"

Elizabeth answered, "Umm, nothing really" flicking her hand in mid air, "Nothing specific, he just was one" shrugging a shoulder, "I saw straight through him, that's all"

For some reason he didn't think she was telling the whole truth, "I think there's something you're not telling me"

"Well I don't care what you think"

Jason watched her closely, she seemed too defensive. He watched as she held onto the bottle of tequila with her fingers around the lid. Getting upset with the notion that popped into his head, "Did he...did he hurt you?" hoping he was wrong, very wrong.

Elizabeth nearly got whiplash at turning to look at him, "Whhhat? No, not really"

"What do you mean by not really?"

"I just meant that he didn't hurt me physically, like you think! He's an ass, that's it!" seeing his expression she corrected, "Was...used to be" shaking her head in amusement

He knew she was trying to cover up her slip, "But he did hurt you in some other way?"

Elizabeth unscrewed the cap and took a little sip, "Bluh, yuk" she passed it over to Jason, who reached for it and took a big swallow. He was staring at her waiting for an answer, "Can't you just shut up about it?"

Realising they were total strangers after all and he had no right to ask anything, "Sorry, you don't have to tell me" he sighed in defeat, "I was just really hoping to" he shrugged, "I don't know, hoping to hear he was maybe a little normal and not so perfect after all. I was just hoping you might tell me the ass did do something stupid and wasn't as wonderful as everyone thought"

Elizabeth felt remorse for being rude. Contemplating what to tell him, "Well he did take advantage of everyone, especially the girls. You know...hot rich kid, all the girls throwing themselves at his feet" with a shrug of one shoulder, "The usual"

"The usual?" Jason asked as he raised the bottle to his lips, he didn't know what the usual was.

"Yep" with a definite nod, "A spoilt entitled dick. He was the love 'em and leave 'em type! Be the perfect gentleman, say all the right words and take them to all the nice places... Well that was until they put out, that is!" she turned in her spot and explained, "And get this! It was acceptable! Even expected" rolling her eyes, "Can you believe that? It was okay for him to treat girls like shit just because he was a Q!" flinging her arms up in the air and down with a slap on her thighs, "And those stupid girls ate it up"

"Sounds like a personal experience"

Reaching for the bottle out of his hand, "What are you talking about?" pulling back only to find Jason hadn't let go, pulling on it again she says, "Give me that"

Keeping a tight grip on it he inquired, "How old are you?"

Playing tug o war she answered, "Old enough" when Jason tugged back and raised an eyebrow, "Fine" she says letting go of the tequila

"You didn't answer" taking another swig

In a mocking tone she says, "Which one?"

"Both" he chuckled

"I'll be eighteen next month"

"And?"

"You're stubborn, aren't you?"

Jason shrugged, "Just curious since you're the only one who thinks that" then with a smirk he adds, "And, you think I'm hot"

"Oh! So now it's okay to refer to him in the present?"

"Well I still look the same, past &amp; present" giving her a sexy smile, "Did you have one of those school girl crushes on him and he didn't give you the time of day?"

"You're not going to let up, are you?" Jason shook his head no, "Fine! He tried to get into my pants"

Jason was taking a sip when he literally choked on her words, coughing after spitting out the burning alcohol. Elizabeth shifted over and slapped his back a couple times, "What!? How old were you?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this! You're not him anymore...right?"

"Right" he confirmed

"He's dead"

That was true, Jason thought to himself. This girl was the only one he had ever met that thought the same way. It was a reality that anybody who knew him before couldn't comprehend, except the two of them. Thats probably why he was so intrigued to know what she thought about the golden boy. "You can't just tell me something like that without an explanation" sitting back up straighter

Sighing, Elizabeth took pity on him and suddenly felt a need to explain. For the first time she actually wanted to talk about it. Tell someone. This Jason made her feel something, something other than embarrassment or shame. Maybe because he was in fact a stranger now, or maybe she just needed to get it off her chest once and for all, "I told you he didn't hurt me physically but he did hurt my feelings and embarrassed me" she stood and took a few steps away from the bench and continued, "I didn't have a crush on him" rolling her eyes, "But we were friends. Our families always hung out together so we knew each other well enough. So I thought..." turning her back to Jason she continued, "It happened a couple years ago. One of his friends made a bet that he couldn't get into my pants and so he accepted and tried" taking a look at Jason she told him, "but he did stop as soon as I said no" turning back she added, "He just called me a tease since he thought I had a crush on him like every other girl. He then said I was too young and inexperienced for him anyway" whispering her last words, "But then he went back and told all his friends I was easy" getting angry she told him, "So they all wanted a go too. They kept coming around, calling me all the time. But one of them wouldn't let up or take no for answer, he became so persistent. I think he was following me that day, I was in the park when he cornered me and became a bit rough and tried forcing himself on me, I fought him off though. I think I broke one of his fingers"

"Ummm" he suddenly realised he didn't know her name. Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder, "I don't know your name"

She turn around and faced him, "Elizabeth"

Jason thought the name suited her, "Elizabeth" he stood and asked, "Did...did you tell him what it caused you?"

Nodding her head she says, "I told him, well...I screamed and yelled at him for ruining my reputation just for a bet, no less"

"What did he say?" his anger boiling over, "Did you tell him what his friend tried to do to you?"

"Pfft! He said if I wasn't such a tease none of it would have happened. He said he didn't have control over his friends and he wasn't going to tell them the truth because it would ruin his reputation"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yeh, he also said that I shouldn't bother telling anyone else because no one will believe me, since I'm an easy lay"

"Who's the guy who attacked you? What's his name?" raising his arm and pointing towards the house he questioned, "Is he up there? At the party?"

"No, he hasn't been back for about a year now...college, somewhere"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry you had to go through that because of him...me"

"It wasn't you. I know that, so don't blame yourself for something you didn't do or have any control over"

"But, you still have to face him looking at me"

"Jason, it's been two years. I've had to face him in the past. With him actually knowing what he and his friend did" she shrugged, "I handled him" she says proudly

He chuckled at her stance, "I'm sure you did"

They both turned when they heard a voice calling out for Elizabeth, "That's my brother! I have to go" telling Jason as she makes her way. Turning back she says, "Thank you Jason"

"For what?"

"For listening. I've never told anyone before. You kinda forced me to..."

"I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry. You forced me into letting it out. I think I needed that. It made me feel..." rubbing her forehead trying to find a word, "Better...I guess. I feel lighter but stronger, you know?"

Nodding he tells her, "Well..." Steven's voice rang through the breeze again in search of his sister, "I'm glad then"

"You're nothing like him. I can tell" giving him a genuine smile

Jason smiled back at hearing her opinion, pointing over in the direction of her brother calling, "You better go"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeh, see you around" then turning on her heels and walking away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was sitting on the docks before making her way to Kelly's to meet a friend for lunch. She started thinking about Jason again. It had been two weeks since Emily's birthday party where she met the new Jason. The same Jason that had been in her thoughts ever since. She couldn't get him out of her head and it was bothering her wondering why he consumed her thoughts so much.

It definitely wasn't because he looked like Jason Q, she never liked his attitude and with what he had done to her she had hated him with a passion. So Elizabeth concluded she simply had a crush on this Jason, Jason Morgan, simply because he was a genuinely nice guy with a definite bad boy streak in him. A streak she seemed to always be attracted to.

Her first real boyfriend Zander was a typical bad boy. He smoked, drank, cut school all the time and drove his old beat up car way too fast. She was so in love with him at the time. Zander had always treated her with respect and was always attentive to her. They were just carefree high school kids having fun. They had only broken up because he had moved away, her mother praising the Lord the day he drove off never to be seen again. Caroline had thanked God daily for at least two weeks after the hooligan was no longer in her daughters life. The same hooligan her mother had constantly claimed was beneath her and not high enough on the society scale.

Then came the next bad boy, Patrick, he had been worse according to Mrs Webber. His hair was too shabby, he had no future goals, no car, divorced parents. Whatever excuse her mother could find she used. But, Elizabeth didn't care because she liked Patrick, not as much as she did Zander but she did care for him a great deal. He treated her with respect as well and that's all Elizabeth was concerned with. They had a connection due to having a controlling parent and bonded over it. That relationship only lasted a couple months once they realized they were better friends than anything else. Her mother would pitch a fit now if she knew he was studying to become a doctor, she'd probably be begging Elizabeth to get him back.

There had only been two more boys she dated after that. Ethan and Ewan. And after these two Elizabeth swore off any guy whose name started with E. Ethan, well he was the whole bad boy package with added humour. Elizabeth had liked him a lot, that was until she found out he was a man whore, an eighteen year old womanizer. So she got rid of him pretty quick.

Then, the best one of all, Ewan. Deciding to stay away from the bad boys this time round Elizabeth gave him a chance. It was certainly no surprise to Elizabeth her mother was planning a wedding for this psycho. The aspiring doctor who ended up practically dating her parents. Everywhere they went he wanted to invite the Mr and Mrs to come along. The last straw for Elizabeth was when she was down with the flu and Ewan had decided to take her mother out for the day which included lunch. She was sure he was in love with Caroline, that alone proved he had mental issues. So she was done with him quick smart as well. Her mother cried for days after that but Elizabeth had her suspicions that the two still keep in contact.

But after everything that went on with her exes she was grateful that she never slept with any of them. She may have done a lot more than kissing but that's as far as she ever let it go. It had never felt right with any of them to take it further, not even with Zander.

"Hey"

His voice broke through her thoughts, looking up to find Jason standing there before her, "Hi" she greets him with a smile although she was struck with surprise at seeing him

"How have you been?" he asks taking a seat on the bench

"Great!" Elizabeth started feeling nervous as the butterflies in her stomach decided to flap their wings frantically right in that moment he smiled back. She was shocked by it since it never happened so intense before. "How are you?"

Lifting a shoulder he replies, "Okay, I guess" Jason felt confused, different, than he did the night they met. He didn't know what was happening, and suddenly didn't know what to say so he just asked the first thing that came to mind, "What are you doing out here?"

"I come here all the time...I just like sitting near the water. Just thinking about stuff...everything, nothing! Nothing specific" Elizabeth realised she was rambling and probably not making any sense so she stopped talking and looked away towards the harbour

"I like it here too" giving her another smile when she turned back to face him.

They continued to stare at each other a little while before Elizabeth looked to her hands in her lap. Jason watched as she played with her bracelet. A painted blue fingernail tracing the outline. He moved his gaze to her profile. She had her full glossy lip stuck between her teeth now. He was hit with an emotion he had never felt before. Something churned in him, right in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't name it so he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he did know in that second he wanted to touch her face with his hand. He wanted to touch her lips with his but somehow, something deep inside told him he shouldn't. It was like a natural instinct, knowing not to go beyond devouring her with his eyes only. So, he just sat there taking her in, every feature, every movement. He sat quietly with his hands trapped between his knees. His eyes were glued to her lips, mesmerised by them until they moved, making a sound breaking him out of his trance. When he made contact with her eyes Jason realised he had been caught staring at her mouth. Feeling a little embarrassed by that, Jason cleared his throat, sitting up straighter while asking, "Sorry, what?"

Elizabeth gave him a shy smile, "I have to go meet a friend for lunch"

Nodding he tells her, "Okay. Sure..."

Her butterflies decided to fully take over this time which included her brain and caused her to jumble her words becoming more nervous. Standing from her position she says, "Do you...did you eat? I mean...are you hungry?...if you are...do you want to come?"

"Oh, thanks anyway but I'm actually waiting for someone"

"Okay then" she was disappointed that he couldn't, "Well, maybe next time"

"Definiately"

"I'll see you around then...Bye"

"Yeh, see you around Elizabeth" he replied. Then he watched her leave heading towards the staircase, in her sexy tight low riding jeans. The jeans where he could see a trace of her skin across her lower back just where the t-shirt ended. The jeans that hugged her perfectly proportioned ass. The ass that was now moving side to side climbing the steps one by one..."Shit!" he mumbles to himself

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

Jason turned to find his friend Johnny walking towards him. Standing to greet him with a hand shake, "Hey"

Johnny spotted Elizabeth at the top of the stairs. Leaning to the side to get a better look around Jason he asks, "Who the hell was that fine piece of..."

Jason punched his friend in the shoulder, "Shut up!" he reacted that way to how Johnny spoke of Elizabeth, "She's just a girl I met"

His friend rubbed his upper arm exaggerating pain, "Ow! take it easy man, I was only looking!" he shoved Jason playfully in the chest, "You can have her, she looks too young for me anyway"

"Exactly"

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen, soon I think"

Wrapping an arm around Jason's shoulders leading him away from the docks Johnny explains, "mmmm, nothing wrong with that. She's only a couple years younger" dropping his arm and walking side by side now, he continued, "If I'm right about that one" thumbing over his shoulder, "Maybe she is perfect for your inexperienced ass" teasing his friend

Jason back handed his friends chest, "Hey, I've got experience"

"You can't consider a few drunken one night stands as experience!" he chuckled then stopped walking and faced Jason, "Hey, wanna come to Jake's tonight? The guys from work are going to watch Dante's band"

"Yeh, I guess. It will be better than hanging around the house all night having my grandfather trying to get me to go work for him"

"Great! Forget that chick back there, she looks way too classy to let your ugly mug go anywhere beyond first base" punching him in the arm then escaping towards safety in laughter

Leaving Jason behind in his thoughts, "Yeh, she is"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth rushed into the diner and slid into a chair, "Sorry I'm late!" apologising to her friend

Brenda spoke with the menu shielding her face, "I want to know the reason before I decide to forgive you for leaving me sitting here alone for twenty minutes"

"I ran into Jason"

Dropping the menu down onto the table Brenda says excited, "Ooh! You're forgiven! Spill!"

Sighing as Elizabeth dropped her shoulders in disappointment, "I couldn't put two words together this time, Brenda! I was such an idiot"

"Oh relax, you're probably exaggerating! Just tell me what happened" a waitress had approached to take their order but Brenda told them, "Five more minutes please, we're up to the good part"

Once the waitress left Elizabeth answered Brenda's question and retold how she ran into Jason on the docks and explained up until she left him sitting on the bench, "See? I told you I was an idiot"

"Trust me you weren't an idiot" giving her a big smile nodding slowly, "And I think he likes you"

"You think he likes me?"

"Definitely! You know I'm always right"

Chuckling at Brenda she tells her, "No you're not!"

After settling down for lunch and receiving their orders the girls chatted away. Brenda brought up Elizabeth's birthday, "So what are we going to do?"

Elizabeth groaned, "You know my mother is organising a party. I think the invitations have already gone out"

"I'm not talking about that. What are we going to do? Something fun, just the two of us"

Elizabeth shrugged, "You know there's not much to do in this town besides hanging out at Jake's"

"Which we haven't been to in like forrreverrr!" Brenda pipes up, "Oh! Dante's playing there tomorrow night, we should go to support him!" creasing her forehead in thought she states, "Or is it tonight?...I'll have to find out. Anyway, we should go!"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Yeh, we should. And I think it is tonight. So we need to come up with a story on where we're going?" pointing at Brenda, "We need to get our stories straight this time!"

"That was not my fault!" defending herself, "That was your stupid brother's fault for telling that bitch of a girlfriend"

"But you are the one who asked to borrow his car when I already had asked and gave a different story"

"How was I to know you lied to him? You never do"

"I had to that time! Geez Brenda, how many times do I have to explain it? He was taking Robin somewhere" rolling her eyes, "to some fancy restaurant she just had to go toooo! And if he showed up in my dad's car I knew she would have hounded him for the reason...and you know I get NOTHING but grief from my mother for days on end if she finds out I'm going to that apparently rat infested dive to get infected with some rare flesh eating disease" letting out a loud breath, "She's like a dog with a bone"

"Okay, Okay! I know what she's like!" tilting her head to the side, "Which one are we talking about now?"

"Both of them" they both laughed

"Well aren't we lucky you have your own nice set of wheels now?"

"You should really learn how to drive Brenda"

Flicking her wrist, "Yeh, Yeh I know! But I'm worried I'll forget I'm in a different country and start driving on the other side of the road! I think that would be really dangerous for my health"

Elizabeth giggled at her excuse, "You've been here almost a year Brenda, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't forget where you are"

"Maybe you can teach me then?"

"No way! Get your boyfriend to teach you"

"Oh, please! Can you imagine that? He'd be riding shot gun...literally! Hanging out the window shooting everyone out of the way" they both laughed knowing he probably would


	4. Chapter 4

I really struggled with this chapter, re-writing it a few times until I gave up

So, this was my last willing effort!

I hope you like it...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Jason and Johnny found a spot at the end of the bar. All the tables were taken so they had no choice but to stand, opting for a place closest to the wall but unfortunately they were still amongst the crowd. To Jason it was an uncomfortable position that still required getting pushed and shoved as people made their way to and from the bar but Johnny thought it was a good opportunity to get up close and personal with any girl who caught his eye

"Man, Dante knows how to pack a place" Johnny says looking around the crowded establishment

"Yeh" Jason responds taking a gulp from his beer bottle

"Plenty of college girls to choose from"

"Yeh" taking another sip

"You still thinking about that chick"

Jason just shrugged a shoulder and changed the subject, "You got a job for me yet?"

Taking the hint he explains, "We'll be needing more guys in a couple weeks" he patted his friends back, "You're on top of the list"

"Thanks"

"Are you sure you wanna be lugging bags of beans, sweating your ass off in the sun? I can get you something else"

"I don't mind doing that kinda work. Besides, it beats going to the gym"

"Nah, I can't agree with you there. Nothing like watching a bunch of chicks jumping around doing those dance classes in sportswear"

"For you maybe"

"Oh come on, you have to admit its hot"

"Yeh okay" he shrugs a shoulder, "But I still prefer a little mystery, to be surprised while I unwrap" giving Johnny a smirk as he goes in for another gulp of beer

Johnny noticed one of his co-workers getting a drink at the bar, so he slaps the back of the young man's shoulder to get his attention, "Hey Spinelli!"

"Oh!" turning to see who it was, "Hey Johnny! You're here too!"

Reaching for Spinelli's shoulder and giving him a tug forward to introduce his friends to each other, Johnny made introductions, "This is my friend Jason. Jason meet Spinelli, he's our computer genius at work"

"Nice to meet you" extending a hand out to Jason

The trio chatted for a while about work and other stuff when they got interrupted by someone stepping up to Spinelli, "Hey Spin"

"Brenda!" Spinelli called out excited as they hugged to greet each other, "You finally made it"

"It took us a while trying to find you in this place!" she says just as Elizabeth squeezed in to joined the group

"Hey Spinelli" hugging her friend, "Isn't this great for Dante, there's so many people here to see his band" Elizabeth says excitedly

Nodding to agree with her, "He's really good, all his hard work is paying off" Spinelli moved on to do the introductions for his small group of friends.

While Johnny was having the pleasure of meeting Elizabeth Jason just stood gazing. Taking her in. First thing he noticed were her lips. Full lush lips, shiny with a light gloss he wanted to lick off. Her royal blue thin strapped top allowing him to see the expanse of her creamy skin, her arms and shoulders that he itched to glide his hands over. Her succulent neck was just too inviting, one he desperately wanted to put his mouth on. The loose strands of hair that fell from a messy, yet sexy, ponytail caused an urge to suddenly want to untie it and run his fingers through it. His eyes travelled downward to her jeans, these ones were darker than the ones she had on during the day, but still fit nice and snug over her perfectly rounded ass and they still gave him the same reaction, a sudden impulse to place his hands right over that perfectly proportioned butt. Since the second she appeared he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Johnny noticed Jason's interest in Elizabeth while he was talking to her when Brenda jumped in, "Hey! Johnny, right? We met once when I came to see Sonny at work"

"Yeh, I remember. How are you?"

"Great..."

Elizabeth tuned out Brenda, Johnny and Spinelli the second she noticed Jason in their little fold. He smiled when she caught his eye, a sexy smile she thought just as those damn butterflies started up again. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, that fit nice and snug she thought, his toned arms were noticeable as he took a swig from his bottle. His t-shirt didn't hide his muscled chest and stomach, abs, she thought, he definitely had abs her hands were dying to touch

His heart clenched as soon as their eyes connected and she gave him that shy smile of hers. They stood looking at each other a few moments as the world around them faded out and disappeared. Brenda was standing on his right, between them, so he gave his head a little jolt to the left motioning for Elizabeth to come over to him, he wanted her closer, wanted her to stand right beside him.

Elizabeth discretely moved around Brenda ending up right where he wanted her, "Hi"

"Hey" he greets, quickly realising he needed to do something with his hands, Jason starts picking at the label of his beer. He was grateful Brenda decided to interrupt in that moment as he couldn't find anything to say

"I'm Brenda" sticking out her hand introducing herself

"Jason" telling her his name shaking her hand

"Yes, I know, Jason" she eyes Elizabeth with a side glance, she could tell her friend was nervous

Not really understanding Brenda's tone or what she meant by it he says, "You knew Jason Q?"

"Oh god no! I'm glad I didn't either because I heard he was a dick" she whacks his upper arm in a friendly manner, "But I heard you're not. Apparently you're a much nicer version"

"Thanks...I guess"

Wanting to leave the two love birds alone Brenda makes her self scarce, "Well, nice to meet you... Elizabeth I'll be back there with the other guys" thumbing over her shoulder

"Okay"

"Well I'll see ya later" turning to leave and taking Spinelli with her leaving Johnny alone with the apprehensive couple

Suddenly realisation hit Johnny, Elizabeth wasn't just a girl Jason seemed interested in for the night. No, she was THE girl. The girl from the docks, "Your hair's different" he tells Elizabeth

Her hand automatically goes up to touch her ponytail, "Different?"

"From today. On the docks, it was down. That's why I didn't recognise..."

"You saw me?"

Johnny spotted Jason's warning look to stop talking, "Well...it was nice meeting you. Bye" he disappears before she could respond

"um bye" she looks to Jason, "Did I say something to run him off?"

"No, that's just him. I can never understand what he says or does"

Elizabeth laughed, "If you didn't notice, Brenda has the same problem"

Just then someone bumped into Elizabeth causing her to hitch forward. Jason steadied her by placing one hand on her shoulder. Caught by the electricity that sprung from the contact they stood frozen in time yet again. Jason snapped out of it quickly and gently turned her around moving their positions by putting his back to the rest of the patrons, and stumbling customers. "Everyone has at least one crazy friend, right?" he continued their conversation

"Yeh, but the funny thing is, Brenda thinks its me"

"I'm pretty sure you're not crazy" he says as his gaze turns intense moving from looking into her eyes to her lips and back again.

Noticing what Jason was doing Elizabeth's butterflies woke from their nap and started to flutter about again, "You'd be surprised" she says on a whisper that was still loud enough for Jason to hear

Clearing his throat and trying to settle his emotions he asked, "Do...do you want a drink? I'll get you one"

"Yeh, sure. Thank you"

"What would you like? And no tequila" he joked remembering their first meeting

Elizabeth giggled, "I don't drink. I just saw it and grabbed the bottle" she shrugged, "I thought it would calm my nerves, that's all"

"Do they need calming now?" He questions as she understood exactly what he wanted to know

"Maybe I do need it" she tells him with hesitance

Leaning in placing them cheek to cheek he whisper, "No, I don't think you do" and then turned to go buy them drinks

Well that just did it for Elizabeth, her busy little butterflies called in reinforcements who fluttered their way to her heart now. They were everywhere, all over doing stupid things to her brain too now. What did he actually mean? Questioning herself, did she not need to be nervous around him? Did he want her nervous around him? Shit! She had no idea, stupid man just had to mess with her head too now. He was back before she could come to any conclusion.

He handed her a soda as he held onto a beer, "It's coke, is that alright? I took off before you could answer"

Knowing there was a double meaning in that Elizabeth just replied about the drink, "That's fine. Thank you" taking a sip

Someone had pushed past them knocking into Jason's back which caused him to take an unbalanced step forward which accidently pushed Elizabeth back onto the wall behind her. Just as Jason fell forward he held out his free left hand landing on the wall in front of him stopping himself from falling into Elizabeth. They were close, Jason's hand resting just beside Elizabeth's head. And there they were again, gazing at one another.

"You dropped your glass" he says softly

"Uh huh" Elizabeth could feel cold liquid seeping through the denim onto her thigh but she really wasn't caring in that moment

"I should get you another one" he says not moving

"Okay" but really hoping he wouldn't move, well maybe forward but not back. Definitely not backwards

Jason contemplated his next move, he could either just back off and go get her another drink or just drop his elbow slightly which would then bring his body in contact with hers and in turn, their lips would be inches closer. He was tempted, so tempted to do just that but he shouldn't, he reasoned and was just about to push off the wall when he gazed down at her mouth. She now had her teeth imbedded into her bottom lip. Jason relented, changed his plans and just went on instinct. Dropping his beer bottle with a thud on the carpet below he brought up his now free hand and rubbed his thumb across her lip, releasing it from the torture she was putting it through.

"You dropped your beer" she whispers with his thumb now at the edge of her mouth

"Yeh" with his head itching closer

Elizabeth brought her right hand up to his waist while the other latched onto his wrist, the one where his thumb was doing wonders to her senses. Her arm slowly snaked around his waist as he moved one foot forward placing it in between hers. Elizabeth lifted her chin just a notch and that was it. Jason dropped his elbow flat against the wall, ran his right hand around to the nape of her neck to hold her head in his palm as his thumb smoothed over her cheek. Both leaning in at the same time, their lips connecting with a soft brush. As Jason gently tilted her head to the side, Elizabeth's eyes closed while her arm clung tighter around his back now, bringing their bodies crashing into each other with a burning necessity. Their lips lingering over the other for a few more agonising seconds before he applied more pressure, little by little their kiss deepened to a heat filled passionate need. A desperate need to be closer as they devoured each other's mouths ever so slowly.

After a few moments of getting better acquainted by way of touch, taste and kiss, they were now facing each other. Still in the same position. Neither one willing to move yet, Elizabeth spoke quietly, "Wow, that...I have no words"

Jason leaned in once again but only to brush his lips against her cheek, "Me either" his lips progressed forward as his hot breath fanned her ear with his words, "It's never happened like that for me before" moving downwards his lips lightly grazing the column of her neck slowly

Closing her eyes as his lips made full contact with a sensitive spot she breathes out heavily, "Me..."she couldn't think straight, "...too"

Jason forced himself to stop, he was being ridiculous, he thought. This wasn't the time to get carried away and definitely not the place. Stepping back, "We should stop" reaching out to move a strand of hair behind her ear, "Before I cause a scene"

She agrees with a giggle, "You're right" feeling more comfortable and relaxed than five minutes ago

Moving in again he tells her, "You drive me crazy" giving her one last kiss, at least just for now he told himself

"And your very distracting" pointing over his shoulder, "Dante's already started" giving him a pouty look feigning disappointment

Chuckling, he informs, "I'll go get those drinks now"

When Jason returned, Elizabeth was wiggling her hips and shoulders, moving to the loud music. After handing her the glass he just stood by watching her. He was captivated by the sight. He was spellbound and could only smile every time she turned her head to look at him every so often through each song.

Elizabeth took a peek when she had her fingers wrapped around her straw and her lips over it. She noticed he had his more intense stare this time, he was so good at that, she cursed. He probably had no idea what he did to her insides with that particular look. Stunned, she slowly moved her glass and straw down away from her mouth. That's when Jason took the opportunity to lean in, "I want to kiss you again"

Oh God! This guy was sending her insane with his sexy voice and butterfly waking words, "I want you to"

So he did, and she responded in kind and as he kissed her so slow and sensual she almost lost her grip on her glass again


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason was sitting with the family at dinner, although it was a general rule that everybody had to keep, he didn't mind attending. As long as nobody hounded him with questions. But tonight wasn't one of those nights, his grandfather happen to be in the mood to try and convince him to go to work for ELQ. Again.

"I can't understand why you won't come to work with me" Edward repeated the same question Jason has heard a thousand times over

"Because I'm not interested in sitting at a desk all day" Jason repeated his answer for the same amount of times

Everyone turned to listen as Dillon spoke, "It's better than sitting on your ass doing nothing until you decide what to do"

Jason chuckled at his cousin's imitation of their grandfather as did everyone else except the man in question

"That's not funny young man" he gave him a warning look

"It actually was daddy" Tracy tells her father

"Stop encouraging him" Edward demands

"He just thought he'd save you the effort grandfather" Emily comes to her cousin's defense, causing the old man to shake his head

AJ chimed in, "Yeh, and it's not like he got it wrong. He knows every word, as we all do"

"That's enough from you too" Alan told his eldest son, "Everybody just eat and talk about something else" diffusing the current talk

The family took turns telling the rest what they did during the day as Jason sat quietly listening and grateful the subject had turned another direction

By main course most had retold their days events except for Jason and his grandmother always tried to include him, "So Jason, what did you do today?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Nothing much grandmother, I met my friend for lunch"

"Your friend Johnny?"

"Yes him"

"Oh, he's a lovely young man. Does he still work at that coffee warehouse on the docks?"

"He does" Jason thought he might as well get it over with and tell everyone at once, "He's trying to get me a job there too"

Alan piped up, "You can't possibly work at a warehouse on the docks"

"Why not?" Jason questioned

Edward took over, "Because you're a Quartermaine that's why"

His mother explained, "What he's trying to say Jason is you're too intelligent for that kind of work"

"And because he's a Quartermine" Edward repeated

Lila thought she would try and mediate, "Maybe Jason just wants to try it out. There's no harm in that dear" she pats her husbands hand

"Nonsense!" he proclaims, "It's ridiculous, especially working for that thug Corinthos. If he wants to work at place like that, then I'll buy him one"

Jason didn't want to argue but he needed to set the old man straight, "If they offer me the job I'm going to take it" he warned and also to prepare his grandfather for disappointment, "And you won't be buying anything for me"

"Bah!" he answers flicking his fork in the air then bringing it down stabbing his steak. That was Edwards way of ending the subject at hand as he roughly cuts through it, then he ignores everyone for the next ten minutes

Jason excused himself, not because of his grandfathers little tantrum but because he was anxious to see Elizabeth. Since their first amazing night at Jake's, they have been meeting up every day for the last four days. The day after Jake's they had organised to meet at the docks and then also the next day. The night after that, they had met at the local diner and then again at the docks the night after that. But tonight they were going back to where it all started, Jake's. Hopefully it wouldn't be as crowded so they could at least get a game of pool in. Neither of their families knew of their relationship yet. That's why they were meeting up where ever and when ever they could. He really needed to work on something, somewhere where they could be alone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was in her room deciding what to wear while on the phone with Brenda, "So am I picking you up?"

"Yes please, Sonny said he won't be able to make it until later, something about a meeting with a coffee sniffer or shipment of jelly beans"

Elizabeth laughed, "More likely a coffee importer or a shipment of coffee beans"

"Whatever, I tune out when he starts mentioning work"

"I'll pick you up in an hour" Hanging up from Brenda Elizabeth went about to get ready for their night out. It was more of a night out with Jason with Brenda tagging along. Well, at least until Sonny comes to meet her, that is. Going into her closet she pulls out a pair of black strappy heels that will go nicely with her black jeans and red halter neck top.

Laying everything out on her bed she sets out for a shower all the while excited that she'd be seeing Jason again. "Geez, get a grip" she tells herself. It wasn't like she hasn't seen him. She has, everyday in fact but it just wasn't enough. Only a couple hours a day just wasn't cutting it for her which made her realise she was falling for him...hard.

Fifty minutes later, dressed and ready, Elizabeth was half way down the staircase when she spotted her mother. "Shit!" she was hoping for an easy escape tonight...too late

"Where are you going?" her mother questions heading her way

Descending the rest of the way down she informs, "Out"

"With?"

"Brenda"

"Where?"

"Mother! I'm almost eighteen"

"Where?" she repeated

"Dinner"

"Was that so hard Elizabeth?"

"Nooo" she drawls out slowly, curious at what her mother was up to, "Why are you being reasonable? Why aren't you saying something about my outfit?"

"Really Elizabeth! Don't be ridiculous. I don't always criticise what you wear. It only depends on where you're going and who would see you. That's the only times"

"You approve of my outfit?" she still was not convinced her mother was okay with what she wore, since red was her mother's least favorite color on her. And her hair was down in a messy 'just went to the beach' look but apparently should be labelled a disheveled 'just out of bed' look instead. And not to mention what she thought about her big hoop earrings that were only invented for gypsies, apparently.

Answering her daughters question she says, "You look fine. Come into the dining room before you leave"

Now that just did it! Elizabeth was convinced her mother either had head trauma or she was definitely up to something. And if Elizabeth were to guess, it would be the latter.

As her mother lead the way she heard voices coming from the room she was heading towards. Recognizing the voices of her father, Sarah and Nik's, Elizabeth was stumped on who the fourth voice belonged to. Just before they approached them she grabbed her mothers arm to halt her from going forward, "I know what you're going to do mother! It won't work!"

"You like him Elizabeth, he said you two hit it off at Emily's birthday"

Elizabeth had a sudden image of Jason in her mind but that wasn't right because she knew his voice. "Let's get this over with, I need to pick up Brenda"

And just as Elizabeth spotted the surprise guest she changed her mind, her mother definitely had a head trauma as well.

Walking up to her father first as he stands to greet his daughter, she gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Hi daddy" leaning in to give him a hug

Whispering into her hair he tells his daughter, "Just go with it sweetie, it will be over soon" patting her back, Elizabeth giggles as she nods in agreement. Jeff held onto her hands and lifted them up and out, "And where are you going tonight? You look beatiful" he says proudly of his youngest.

"Just out with Brenda, meeting up with some friends" Turning to the others in the room Jeff says, "I believe you know Lucky, Nik's brother"

"Yes, we've met a couple times" being polite she says, "Hello Lucky"

"Hello, again" he says in a sleazy tone that made Elizabeth want to hurl

"Nik" she acknowledges

"Elizabeth" Nik responds, "It's good to see you"

"Well I have to be off. It was nice to see you both again"

Her mother decided to speak up in that moment, "Elizabeth, there's no need to rush off. Lucky just got here. To see you"

"Well I'm really sorry about that but someone is waiting for me. I'm sure Lucky can appreciate punctuality" she turns to their guest, "Don't you Lucky? You do understand?" putting him on the spot since he knew she was not interested in him

"Uh, yes. Yes of course I understand"

"Lucky came by to ask you something Elizabeth" Caroline informed

"Oh? Well in that case" she looked back to the man child and states, "I really don't think that tie goes with the shirt" causing him to nervously tug at his tie

Jeff snickered but quickly covered with a cough. Sarah looks to her boyfriends brother and whispers, "I told you"

Nik shakes his head at his girlfriends immature sister and wonders why his brother would be interested. Caroline calls out, "Elizabeth! That was rude. You apologise immediately"

Lucky quickly decided she was probably right and would never wear the tie with that shirt again. He came to Elizabeth's defence hoping it would give him extra points, "No it's fine Mrs Webber, she's right" then jumped at the chance to say what he came for, "Well, I won't keep you Elizabeth. I just came by to personally accept your birthday invitation and that I'd be honoured to escort you on the day"

Caroline gleamed at Lucky, "Oh! Isn't that nice of you dear. What a wonderful idea" turning to her speechless daughter, "Isn't it Elizabeth?"

"Uh...What!?" she couldn't believe the nerve of him. Lucky was sitting their smirking at her like she didn't have a choice but to accept. He obviously thought it was an ingenious plan, well she would show him and her mother for obviously knowing what he was up to, "Oh, I'm really sorry you wasted your time Lucky, but I already have a date" informing everybody at once

"What!? Who?" her mother practically screeched, "Not one of those friends of yours, surely"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with any of my male friends mother. But no, it's not one of them" trying quickly to come up with a name that nobody knew

"Well who then?" she demanded to know who would be on her daughters arm amongst the elite

And just as the name left her lips Elizabeth cursed herself, "Jason Morgan"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! you're late again" Brenda says jumping into Elizabeth's car to find her friend with her forehead on the steering wheel, "well, there was no chance you ran into Jason on the way to your shower and no way you ran over him on the way here, so? What happened with your mother this time?"

Elizabeth groaned without lifting her head, "I'm such an idiot! I think I have mental issues" banging her head on the steering wheel

"Stop that! You'll bruise your forehead. Just drive and start talking" she dictated

xxxxxxxxx

Jason was playing a game of pool while he waited for Elizabeth. It was a quiet Thursday night with only the regulars. The juke box was playing softly in the background while the patrons spoke quietly amongst themselves. This is how he liked it, he thought while preparing to take a shot. Well he liked it right up until someone approached him from behind running their hand up his back. He knew it wasn't the woman he was waiting for.

"Hi Jason"

Jason stood forgetting about his shot and turned to face the woman. He didn't need this shit right now, especially with Elizabeth on her way, "Courtney"

He was now cursing himself for not setting her straight in the past. She needed to be gone before Elizabeth saw her, otherwise he would have to explain this woman to her. Which he didn't want to, at least not yet. And he didn't think introductions would go over well either. Elizabeth, this is Courtney, someone I've slept with on a few occasions. Courtney, this is Elizabeth, the woman I'm falling in love with. Nope! Not gonna happen, he told himself.

"How've you been?"

Shit! He really didn't want to start a conversation and didn't want to be rude either so he just hoped she would take small talk then leave him alone. Very small talk. "Good. You?"

"Great!" She placed her hand on his upper arm and moved it up a few inches where the tips of her fingers peeked under his t-shirt sleeve, "But I've been lonely"

And of course, just at that exact moment Elizabeth appeared with Brenda in tow, both with different looks. Brenda had her mouth open in shock while Elizabeth had a blank expression. Quickly removing Courtney's hand, Jason steps over to the one he had been waiting for, "Elizabeth"

"You look busy, I'll be at the bar" taking a few steps when Jason gripped her wrist

"We have to talk" dragging her out of the bar ignoring Courtney and Brenda

Once they reached his car, Jason let her go, "That was nothing back there" he says desperately

Shrugging a shoulder she tells him, "You don't have to explain yourself to me" leaning back against his car with arms crossed

Yep, she was pissed, "But I want to"

"Well, I'm telling you that you don't have to" giving him a little attitude, "we haven't made any promises to each other, besides, we don't even know what this..." she motioned a pointed finger waving in between them, "is or where it's going anyway"

And now he was pissed, "Are you kidding me with this? How can you say that? THIS..." he imitated the same with waving a hand between them, "is us! Going somewhere, and you damn well know it!" and then she burst into tears, "Oh, Fuck!" reaching out a hand to touch her, "I'm sorry..."

Slapping his hand away, shaking her head, "Its not about that" proclaiming through her cry, "It's all my fault!"

Well, now she just confused him, "What!?" trying again he reached out snaking a arm around her shoulders bring her forward into an embrace, "It's not your fault, it's mine"

Lifting her head to make eye contact she tells him, "You're right!" she starts rambling, "It is your fault because you're so hot all the girls can't keep their hands off you...actually, that would be your parents fault...but I'll just have to get used to it"

He chuckled at her seriousness, "I doubt that very much" wiping her tears with his thumb

"Nope! It's true" she sniffles, "You are hot"

"And you're sexy as hell, and the only one I want with her hands on me" whispering over her lips

"You do?"

"Yep" giving her a toe curling kiss, backing her up against his car.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Very much..." kissing the side of her mouth, "...especially when you're pissed" kissing her again. Then he groaned, "You really need to stop doing that right now" he says about her hands being under his t-shirt lightly grazing his stomach

She responds with a whiny tone, "But it makes me feel much better"

Grabbing hold of her forearms removing them from his body so he wouldn't get carried away, "Since you feel better, want to tell me why you were really pissed off then?"

"Aaah no...you're really going to hate me then" she bites her lip getting nervous

Jason couldn't help himself as his hand automatically cradled her jaw and ran this thumb over her tortured lip, "You really shouldn't do that" giving her a soft kiss, "And I could never hate you"

"Oh! You will after you hear what I did..." Elizabeth went on to explain what happened at home about Lucky and then ending with her birthday party dilemma, "And then it just came out of my mouth" she motions with a hand flicking her fingers out away from her lips, "Just like that. I spilled the beans...but don't worry, you don't have to, I'll come up with some excuse why you can't"

Jason had listened intently and although he was not happy about this guy Lucky being interested in his girl, he did understand it. She was a fascinating sexy thing. But she was only his and there was no way he'd let her go anywhere on someone else's arm. But he didn't understand, "You don't want me to go?"

"Of course, but you don't have to be there...you know...on my arm, it would draw a lot of attention. And I know you don't like that"

"You don't either"

"I know, but I was born into this stupidity whether I like it or not. I've had years of experience, I don't like it but it's expected and I'm just used to it. You're not"

"You don't think I'd like being next to you all night?"

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion she inquires, "Are you saying you want to?"

Stepping closer taking her face in his hands Jason tells her, "I would do anything for you" sealing it with one of his delicious kisses...until they were interrupted

"Hello!" Brenda's voice getting louder as she approaches, "You need to save me! Who the hell is that she beast in there?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all for the great reviews and the pm's

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was sitting with her sister in the kitchen having breakfast when her mother called out for her, "In the kitchen" she yells out

"Oh no Elizabeth, what have you done now?" Sarah questions seriously, "Did you wear the wrong shoes with an outfit?"

Elizabeth laughed at her sisters imitation, "No I think it was the wrong handbag with the right shoes this time"

Both were giggling when Caroline appeared seconds later, "What time did you get in last night Elizabeth?"

"Curfew"

"Were you with that scoundrel?" taking a seat opposite her daughters

"You'd have to be more specific mother. I can't keep up with your nicknames where my friends are concerned"

Sarah spoke up, "I don't think she's referring to Spinelli because he's the shabby computer misfit, or Dante because he's the mobsters delinquent offspring..." when her mother glared at her she spoke into her coffee cup, "Well you do"

"Jason! I'm talking about Jason Morgan"

"As a matter of fact I was" Elizabeth informed, not liking how her mother referred to him, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! There is. I forbid you to see him anymore and he will not be escorting you to your birthday party"

"What!? Forbid me?" shocked at never hearing her mother say that before. Sure, she would give her grief by criticising, complaining and whining but her mother had never forbid her from dating anyone before, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh! I'm deadly serious young lady. You are not to see him again. Understood?"

Sarah came to Elizabeth's defence, "That's a bit extreme don't you think mother"

"You stay out of this Sarah, it has nothing to do with you" Caroline warned

"Well, I don't understand it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "He's a Quartermaine! Right up your alley! Isn't he mother?"

Pointing at her daughter, "Don't use that tone with me!" she warned, "And a brain damaged lazy misfit is not right up my alley, or yours!"

"You can't use misfit, that's Spinelli's name" Sarah explained as her mother warned her again with her famous 'shut up' look

"He is not brain damaged!" Elizabeth defended, "Or a misfit! And he's starting a job soon! Geez mother, can't you find some compassion, he's only really been around a couple months. You're way over reacting!"

"Overreacting? No! I am most certainly not...he drives around town way too fast in that sports car of his"

"So does Elizabeth" Sarah chimed in

Ignoring her eldest daughter, "He only wears t-shirts and jeans day in day out"

"Elizabeth does too!" Sarah interrupted again earning another look

"He wears suits. He wore one to Emily's" Elizabeth expressed remembering how sexy he looked in it

Ignoring her youngest daughter, "He won't follow in the family business" as she stands from her position ready to leave the room

"I don't either!"

Caroline stands her full height as she slaps her arms down by her side, "My goodness Elizabeth, I've seen him in a leather jacket"

Sarah laughed, Elizabeth yelled "What!? You're just finding stupid reasons now"

"Are you insinuating something young lady?" with her fists at her hips now

"That you're being unreasonable! There's absolutely nothing wrong with him. Nothing!"

"He's brain damaged! You are not to associate with him"

"He is not!" Elizabeth yelled

"She's right mother, I really don't think he's brain damaged" Sarah butted in to this nonsense

"I don't care, I forbid her to see him"

"She's clearly in love" Sarah motions a hand in Elizabeth's direction

"Pfft! Just like she was in love with all those other hooligans"

"If you don't stop this mother I will..." trying to come up with a threat, "I will..."

"You will do nothing young lady..."

"I won't go to my birthday" she says crossing her arms, "How about that!"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you will attend your own birthday party" and quickly left one angry and one baffled daughters behind

Sarah looked up to Elizabeth and tells her sister, "Don't worry, I'm sure mother will calm down...eventually"

Elizabeth sat back down and banged her head down onto the table, "Ahh, what am I going to doooo" she groaned

Sarah questioned her sister, "How did this happen anyway? I thought you didn't like Jason"

Talking to the table top, "He's a different person now"

"Well, if you really like him, then I say go for it" Elizabeth lifts her head up, Sarah shrugged, "What mother doesn't know won't kill her" giving her little sister a big grin

"What about my party then?"

"mmm, I forgot about that problem. That's a tough one! Maybe we can get daddy to get through to her"

"I doubt that very much" Elizabeth says feeling hopeless

"Yeh, you're right" saying with sympathy, "But don't worry, we'll come up with something" patting her arm

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda was on the line listening to Elizabeth going on about her current situation, "What's your mother's problem with him? She's never been this hard on you before"

"I have no idea! She's being so difficult"

"Well I think your sister's right. Just keep seeing him in secret. It would just save you a lot of grief"

"I was thinking that too but what about my birthday?"

"I'm sure if you explain this to Jason he'll understand. And besides, you said it yourself he doesn't like this kind of attention so he'll probably be relieved more than anything. And it's not like he won't be there at all"

Sighing with resignation, "You're right. It would be the best solution because I reeeeally like him Brenda and I don't want anything to mess it up, especially my mother"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth turned off the engine and sat in her car looking over at Jason's that was parked beside her. She had being calling him all afternoon with no answer and he had yet to return one call. So she went in search. She needed to talk to him since her party was only a matter of days away. Elizabeth exited her car hoping she could make him understand the position she was in

Jason was sitting alone in a booth when Elizabeth walked in, there were only two other customers chatting away with the bartender. It was early afternoon so the place was empty considering the regulars were still on the job working up a sweat.

He wouldn't mind working up a sweat either, Jason thought as he watched Elizabeth sway her way over to him, and it had nothing to do with working on the docks loading bags of coffee either. She looked steaming hot today. Her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing that neck he wanted to trace with his lips. A plain blue t-shirt that moulded her perfect pert breasts. And damn, that short denim skirt she was wearing, showing off those naked legs he loved to see and... "Hey" she slides into the seat across from him, "What are you doing?"

Leaning over the table he tells her, "Just drooling" producing his usual sexy grin

Chuckling, she responds leaning in to meet him half way, "I didn't think the bartender was your type" returning a cheeky grin of her own

"Funny" is all he said as his hand grabbed the back of her head to bring her lips to his. Pulling back a little and smiled, "I've missed you"

"I missed you too...I've been calling you all afternoon"

"Sorry, It's at home, I left in a hurry this morning and forgot to take it to work with me..."

"You got a job? That's great"

"Yeh, Johnny called and said they had a spot available now if I didn't want to wait" he shrugged, "So I took it"

"I think that's great"

"I think you need to slide in over here closer to me" taking a hold of her hand as she moved around the table to do as he said. Just as she slid into the seat Jason pulls her roughly forward causing Elizabeth to yelp with a chuckle crashing into him as his arms wrapped around her. She was trapped in an embrace, "I really missed those lips today" telling her just before he greeted her properly with one of his spine tingling kisses

Elizabeth sighed on a quiet moan, eyes closed, as they sat with their mouths barely touching she whispered, "I lose all my senses when you kiss me like that"

"What about when I do this..." moving his palm lightly up her thigh, his finger tips stopping at the hem of her skirt

"Oh!...mmmm...You have.." as his hand moved another inch higher, "no idea..."

Just another inch, "Oh I definitely have an idea" smiling over her lips when she put her hand around his wrist giving a little tug that brought it further under the denim. Giving her another mind blowing kiss, "Because I feel the same way" removing his hand and shifting back allowing Elizabeth to sit up straighter. His arm resting over the back of the booth with his body turned slightly to face her. Elizabeth was now gaping at him with mouth open, "What!?" he says with mirth reaching for his beer

Slapping his arm, "You can't do something like that and then just stop"

Swallowing his mouthful of beer, "Trust me! We needed to stop"

"Argh! I know" letting her shoulders sag and dropping her forehead on his raised arm. Leaving her head resting on his upper arm Elizabeth turns her face to look up at him, "I really wish we had somewhere to spend some time alone"

"Yeh, me too" Jason says tilting his head to rest his cheek on top of her head. They sat in silence for a few moments. Elizabeth sat tracing the hem of her skirt while Jason stared at the staircase that lead to...upstairs... that had rooms... for rent, "I think I found a place"

xxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth was standing with her back against the door and Jason sitting on the bed watching her. He stood, "I think this was a mistake" taking a step away from the bed

"No!" Elizabeth pushed off the door, "I wanna do this"

"I knew that's what you thought. I didn't bring you up here for... Elizabeth, I can wait for that"

"But I want to...I mean, not...you know... THAT, that! I just want to be alone with you, and I have done plenty of other things you know..."

A growl escaped with his words, "You've done plenty? With who?" he was feeling something he never felt before. It was a sick kind of feeling that he couldn't label. It was worse than the feeling he had hearing about that other guy Lucky. Yes, this was way worse. He wanted to know who this guy was and just...just punch him in the face. His insides were burning now and it was due to anger but yet some how different than just being mad at someone and now he wanted to do more than just punch the guy in the face

She was startled by his outburst, "Why would you ask me that!? Do you want to know who or you really just want to know what I've done with them..." hands on hips as she questioned him

"Them? More than one? I umm, I..." he was confused now, he did want to know. But yet, he didn't either. And them now? More than one fucker he had to find. How many did he have to beat up? He didn't want to know now. Nope! Because he didn't want those images in his head. No, now he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Well?"

"What!?" he says in anger, more harsh than he realised

Now she was really pissed that he had the nerve to be so angry at her, "You wanna trade secrets? Fine! Why don't you go first" moving forward she shoved his shoulder, "How about that She Beast then?" another shove, not waiting for a response, "Huh?" raising an eyebrow. At his open mouthed silence she added, "Well? Why don't you tell me what you did to her!"

Elizabeth attempted to shove him again but Jason grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her advancing, which only fired her up even more. She pulled her arm back then quickly pushed forward with both arms causing Jason to lose his balance and fall back onto the mattress. He had kept hold of her wrist bringing her down on top of him, "Will you stop!" he tells her trying to stop her struggling. Rolling them over Jason had her pinned down on to the bed with both his hands holding her arms out to the sides, "I'm sorry"

"Pfft! You're sorry now that you've pissed me off?"

Leaning in over her lush lips he tells her with a cocky grin, "Actually I'm not sorry that you're pissed" he shoved a knee in between her legs moving her right leg to the side so his was now cradled between hers. Speaking over her mouth that lightly grazed her lips with every word, "You look so sexy when you're pissed off" letting her arms go he rested on one elbow looking down at her, "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot"

Elizabeth relax under him, he was driving her crazy being this close, "I'll tell you if you want"

"No..." trailing his fingers up from her elbow, "I don't want to know" to the top of her shoulder then tracing the v neck line down to the middle of her chest, "I just lost it, thinking someone else touched..." his fingers now hovering there. Just at her cleavage

"I feel the same way" covering his hand with hers, "I wanted to scratch her eyes out" guiding it a little over, "just for having her hand on you" just a little more over and Elizabeth held his hand in place over her breast, "I don't want to know either" closing her eyes as his mouth descended on hers


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth was straddling Jason, leaning over him with one hand driving her fingers through his hair and the other hand caressing his side running her hand over his ribs pulling his tshirt up further as she moves up to his chest. All the while Jason kept his hands in one spot, on her calves. He was just smoothing his thumbs up and down on the same flesh over and over. Lifting her head up to look at him Elizabeth asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" lifting his head to meet her lips once again

Removing both hands quickly to force his shoulders back Elizabeth questions, "Then why aren't you moving? What did I do?"

Sighing with a flop back onto the pillow, removing his hands laying them out to the side he explains, "You wore that skirt"

Chuckling through her query, "What has that got to do with it?"

"Well, because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I can't...umm...I'm trying not to get too carried away and..."

"What the hell are you talking about" she says as she shifted on top of him a little causing him to groan in response, placing her mouth over his while she wiggles her hips, "I can tell you're already..." nibbling the soft flesh across his mouth

"Stop doing that!" his hands automatically going to her hips to halt her movements

Elizabeth moved again, "That's a start" her tongue just touching his, "I want you to get carried away" whispering into his mouth

"But..."

"Jason, shut up and kiss me" she demanded as she stopped his next words with her mouth. He moaned then moved too fast before Elizabeth even realised what he was doing. She was on her back with Jason on top, "That's more like it" wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck pulling him down to continue feasting off his mouth

They spent the next few minutes engrossed in each other, Elizabeth's hands were inching up his back trying to remove his t-shirt and managed to get it over his head then Jason pulled it off tossing it over his shoulder. Resting on one elbow he watched as she slowly lifted her own t-shirt. Jason placed his free hand over her exposed stomach, his fingers gliding over Elizabeth's soft skin as she moved the fabric higher while his hand followed until he couldn't wait any longer. They both shifted simultaneously removing it together.

Jason was back on top of her again and this time his hand was running up the course of her leg gripping the back of her knee pulling it up high on his back. Their bodies in sync, moving, grinding and pushing. Elizabeth's skirt was now bunched up around her waist leaving room for Jason to run his palm down the edge if her thigh towards her hip but then he by passed it and went straight to her breast. His hand was softly kneading one mound through the blue lace bra while his mouth descended slowly down her neck then chest making his way over to the other. He suckled and nipped at the other soft globe, wetting the thin material that covered it

Elizabeth threw her head back arching her back to get closer. Right hand in his hair she lightly scoured his scalp, she wanted him closer, she wanted more. Needing more, she brought her left hand up and covered Jason's hand and together their fingers moved the lace aside exposing one full rounded breast. It gave him the hint she hoped for and his mouth drifted over to her strawberry nub giving it his full attention. Jason repeated the same, roughly pushing the lace aside that was covering the other while she forced a hand down between them to cup him over his jeans. Elizabeth's hand was doing wonders to Jason's sense. Jason's mouth giving Elizabeth wonderful sensations.

After a rub and squeeze from Elizabeth Jason cursed, "Fuck!" letting out an exhausted moan he stopped and placed his forehead on her chest, "We have to stop before we.."

Panting in response Elizabeth tells him, "No, please..." removing her hand she brings both up to grab his face, "I want you so bad" kissing his lips, "I want you to touch me" kissing his cheek

"Are you sure?" his lips at her ear while she was teasing his neck

"Yes" she says with certainty as her hand went back between them, "I want to touch you too" as her fingers undid his button then pulled his zipper down

xxxxxxxxx

An hour later Elizabeth rushed through the front door of her home knowing she was a little late for dinner she practically ran to the dining room where all her family was seated, "Sorry I'm late" going over to her father, "Hi dad"

"Sweetheart" kissing her cheek

Taking her seat next to Sarah she acknowledges her mother and siblings then she politely greets her brothers girlfriend, "Hello Robin, I didn't know you were coming over tonight"

"Elizabeth" Robin greets back taking a sip of wine, "Nice to see you again. I just dropped by and your mother asked me to stay for dinner" it was their usual routine whenever they saw each other. They were both polite and tolerated each other for the sake of Steven

"That's nice"

Caroline spoke up once they were quiet, "And where have you been Elizabeth?"

"Shopping"

"Oh!" Caroline was surprised as she was certain her daughter would have defied her warning of staying away from Jason

"I was looking for a dress for my party" she lied, and shit! thinking to herself, which she had totally forgotten to speak to Jason about since they were too busy to discuss anything other than what they were doing to each others body that had them, particularly her, scream in ecstasy

"But we already have a dress picked out. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if anything else caught my eye. Maybe there would be new stock that came in that I hadn't seen yet"

Sarah questioned curiously, "Well? Was there anything I could go have a look at"

"Let's go together tomorrow" Elizabeth tells her sister so they could drop the subject. She could explain to Sarah later that she had no idea if there was actually anything new in the stores

"Good idea" Caroline chimed in, "I'll come with you" looking at Robin to not leave her out, "Would you like to come too Robin?"

"I'm already set, I have my outfit picked out. Thank you anyway for asking" thinking it was last thing she would want to do with Steven's two siblings

Elizabeth kicked Sarah under the table knowing she would get the hint to speak up and say something to try and get out of it. She had plans to meet Jason on his lunch break and she would have trouble getting away if her mother tagged along

"Uh, oh! Mother you don't really want to come with us. I know how you hate that we take all day" waving a fork around, "going from one store to the next and then back again undecided as we always do"

"Nonsense! We haven't gone shopping together in a long time. I'd love to spend a day with my girls. We will do lunch too, and if we can fit in a manicure all the better. I'm looking forward to it"

Sarah just responded with a big smile knowing it wouldn't be worth arguing over, "Well okay then" looking to Elizabeth, "Looks like the three of us will be spending the whole day together"

Elizabeth's fake smile and lack of enthusiasm went unnoticed by everyone except her sister, "Gggreat!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was the last to take his seat at the dinner table but still on time as their meal was just being served up. Right on time, as he thought himself lucky that no one really noticed he just came through the door saving the interrogation of where he had been

The usual conversation started with Emily tonight as she told everybody about her shopping spree for last minute items she needed to complete her outfit for Elizabeth's birthday party. While everyone else took their turns Jason thoughts were stuck on Elizabeth and was trying to come up with an idea for a gift. Something special. He was stuck. What the hell was he going to buy someone that had everything?

xxxxxxxxxx

Lying in bed Elizabeth held her phone to her ear waiting for Jason to answer but it rang out and went to message. She disconnected the call without leaving one because she knew he would call back either way. A few minutes later as she just decided to get it over with and tell him over the phone about her stupid party and her having to sneak around to see him he called back, "Hey"

"Hi, I was in the shower"

She groaned, "Did you have to tell me that?" while Jason laughed, "now I have this image of you on the phone standing there naked talking to me dripping wet"

Chuckling again, "That's almost right, I've got a towel on and I already dried myself off" he sat down on his bed not worrying about dressing, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, nothing sexy like you, just my Mickey Mouse pj's" she giggled

"I love your giggles" he tells her in a husky voice, "And your sexy in anything you wear"

Sighing she says, "I miss you already"

"Me too" he tells her sitting back against the headboard, legs stretched out getting comfortable for a long chat

"I can't meet you tomorrow for lunch Jason" she says sadly

"That's ok, how about tomorrow night then"

"Definitely. Because I'll be with my mother and Sarah shopping and we always take all day. So let's meet in that room again" anxious to be with him again

"I was thinking we'd go for a drive instead"

"Why?" her forehead crinkled, "Don't you want to...I...liked that, being alone...and I just thought you did..."

"Yeh I do, of course...God you have no idea... but I just want to take you somewhere first, a place I found a while back, a bridge by the river. I think you'll like it"

"Oh, that sounds nice. I can't wait to see it or you again"

"Just another nineteen hours and twenty minutes"

That made her giggle, "I'm counting down too" looking up to the ceiling closing her eyes, "Umm..Jason, I need to tell you something but I'm...well I..."

"You can tell me anything Elizabeth. Just say it"

"Ok..." taking a deep breath she explains, "My mother has forbid me to see you anymore and she's also said that you can't be my date" when she finished Elizabeth waited for his response but all she got was silence, "Jason?"

"Yeh, I'm here" he says in a soft voice

The sound of his voice made Elizabeth's stomach twist in knots, she was already upset at her mother for this but now as she heard Jason's tone she was just down right mad, "But we can still see each other, I still want to. My mother doesn't have to know about it"

Ignoring what she said Jason asked, "Is Lucky going to do it?"

Elizabeth jack knifed in her bed as she practically yelled, "No! No Jason. Is that what you think? That I would do that to you?"

Shaking his head, "No, I never thought you would intentionally but maybe you think..."

Interrupting him, "I don't think of anything or anyone but you. I don't care that my mother thinks Lucky is the good little lapdog, he's not coming anywhere near me"

Jason laughed at her description, "Lapdog?"

Relaxing back down onto her pillow Elizabeth was glad that Jason could at least laugh about something, "I usually refer to him as a mutt but he obviously was trying to suck up to my mom. So lapdog will suit him better for now" sighing as she turned on her side Elizabeth wanted to know, "Are you okay? Are we?"

"I don't want you to ever worry about me Elizabeth. And yeh, we're okay. You do what you need to do" he told her with sincerity, "Whatever you want"

"I just want you but we have to hide it for now because I'm not giving you up"

"I'm glad because I feel the same" then tells her quietly, "I'm addicted to you"

Smiled as his words made her tingle, "I don't know what you've done to me because I feel the same Jason. I've never felt this way before, ever. I just want to be with you all the time" she chuckled as she says, "And I've never spoken like this before or so much"

"That's because I'm not there to stop you from talking" he says with humour

"In that case I can't wait for you to make me stop talking again" she was thinking about their time together that afternoon and couldn't wait to repeat it, "So what did your family say about your new job?"

"It didn't go over well that's for sure"

"Why? What did they say?"

"Well, my grandfather had a fit and started calling me a thug, since I'll be working for one and probably turn out to be one. My mom didn't say much but I know she was disappointed. And my dad just said I could have done better"

"I'm sorry they weren't happy for you Jason. I'm sure your grandmother and the others are though"

"They were. They don't care where I work"

"Me either, I'm just glad your doing what you want to do. I'm happy for you"

"Thanks. When do you start your art classes?"

"In a few weeks, I can't wait I'm so excited" They spent the next hour chatting away about everything and anything

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was flicking through dresses on a wrack while Sarah was trying something on in the dressing room. Her mother was already at the counter with what she wanted to purchase discussing something with the sales woman.

Spotting a royal blue piece of fabric Elizabeth pulled it out to get a better look at the design. Holding it out in front of her she noticed the detailed beading on the bodice that stopped at the waist then a flow of layered chiffon fell to the floor. It was beautiful especially the beads that gave off a rainbow of colors at each turn but it was strapless. She never wore anything strapless before, Elizabeth always felt self conscious about it and never tried. Dropping her arm in disappointment she froze.

Jason was there, at the window watching her. She gave him a smile then turned to check what her mother was doing. She was safe, Caroline was now with Sarah discussing the dress she had on. Looking back at Jason he gave her a little nod looking at the garment in her hand. Elizabeth raised the hanger and her eyebrows in silent questioning that Jason smiled with a nod to confirm. Shit! He wanted her to try the dress on! But it's strapless. Searching out his eyes again he gave his head a jolt to the side motioning for her to go put it on. Damn! How could she not try it on after giving her that look. So she did.

Five minutes later Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the store with a strapless dress on. She swayed and turned at the sales woman's request while her mother and sister oohed and ahhed over how beautiful she looked in the style and color. Elizabeth took a peek to see Jason's reaction but he was gone. She was disappointed he never saw her in it but as she turned to go back into the change room there he was watching with that same intense look he gave her the first night he kissed her. "I'll take it" she called out continuing her trek to the dressing rooms


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews

Just a few things to clear up -

Where I'm from 16 is the legal age regarding consensual sex and 18 year olds are considered adults. So I'm using them as my guidelines so Jason isn't breaking any laws in my story.

Jason did lose his memory so he doesn't have any qualifications and I should have clarified earlier that he is still living at home because he doesn't have issues with his family like he did on the show. And I didn't want him leaving home yet.

thanks

xxxxxxxxxx

"OMG! I love it!" Brenda called out excitedly as Elizabeth twirled around in the middle of her room showing off her new dress

"I feel kinda weird in it...I'm not used to wearing strapless" she tells her friend holding her boobs, "I'm worried they'll pop out"

"You'll be fine" flipping her wrist at her, "Just don't slouch" as Elizabeth started undressing to change back into her jeans Brenda states, "I can't believe your party is tomorrow!"

"I know! Have you seen the backyard? I'm sure Sarah didn't have so many flowers at her birthday...I think my mom was try to outdo Emily Quartermaine's" she laughed

"I wouldn't know, I didn't go remember? I got back the next day from my trip with Sonny"

"Yeh, I remember. Your dirty weekend away" she teased

"Oh shoosh you! Wait until you and Jason go on those little trips"

Sighing Elizabeth tells her, "I can't wait" sagging on the bed next to her

Brenda covered her mouth with a hand as she gasped loudly, "OMG! Have you..."

"No, not yet...but we always come close"

Patting her leg Brenda says, "Don't worry, it will happen when you're both ready and it feels right"

"Oh! I'm ready and it definitely feels right. And it's all thanks to you"

"What!? How do you figure?" not understand what Elizabeth was getting at

"Because you missed Emily's party and if you were there I wouldn't have gone out in the garden to meet Jason" she hugged and kissed Brenda's cheek, "So thank you for being so horny" which they both laughed over, "Now, I have to get ready for my date" going through her wardrobe to decide, "Oh! And I'm supposed to be with you tonight okay"

"I thought we were doing something together to celebrate your birthday?"

Wide eyed, Elizabeth exclaimed, "Oh Brenda! I'm really sorry" being apologetic for forgetting about their plans, "I can't believe I forgot about that..."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. And it's cool for tonight, I'll go to Sonny's so no one will see me"

Going over to her best friend, "No, really I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll go out...the day after, what about if we do dinner and watch a movie? A romantic comedy... We haven't done that in a long time"

"Sure. But really don't feel bad. I remember what it's like being so in love that you want to spend every minute together. Just take my advice and don't rely on that being the case for too long, it will faze out"

"What do you mean? What fazes out?"

"Relationships can start off all consuming. You eat, sleep and think about each other all the time but then real life happens and creeps up on you" Brenda dragged her back over to the bed to sit, "Don't get me wrong, it doesn't change the way you feel for each other. Take me and Sonny for instance, we were always together, every day because we could never get enough of each other but then it dies down, it could be because of work, family, friends or just to have some time to yourself. You need to find a balance and work through it together, making time for each other as well as other commitments and responsibilities. You can both have a life outside of your relationship too"

"Yeh, I suppose your right. Jason just started working and I'll be starting my art course soon so I'll have to definitely make time for that"

"And the best part is when you do see each other, you have a need to make up for the time lost" she chuckles, "Allll niiiiight loooong"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason was loading bags onto a pallet thinking about Elizabeth in the blue dress he just saw her earlier in when Johnny showed up, "Sick of this work yet" he jumps up to take a seat on the back of the truck and hands his friend a cold bottle of water

"Nope not yet..thanks" taking a drink

"I still think the gym is better" he laughs, "I came to tell you there's a work party at one of our rundown warehouses tonight" tipping his bottle towards Jason, "You should come. It can get pretty wild sometimes"

"Thanks but I've got other plans"

"With Elizabeth?" after Jason confirms with a nod Johnny says, "Bring her"

"Not tonight. I'm taking her out for her birthday"

"Oooh... Somewhere romantic? A bed and some candles? Chicks love that" they were interrupted by Sonny who came to join them, "Hey Sonny"

"Hey" Jason greeted the boss

Sonny greeted them back, remembering when he had briefly met Jason. He chuckled as he explained to Johnny about the night they had met. Telling him about Brenda's frantic phone call hurrying him to come get her out of Jake's parking lot claiming some shemale was making her ears bleed and eyes burn. When he had arrived Brenda had introduced them quickly jumping in the car telling him to put the pedal to the metal and get her the hell out of there.

Johnny needed to leave jumping off the truck, "Well, I gotta fly" then he rattles off the party address to Jason, "Maybe I'll see you there afterwards" walking away

"Is that where you're taking Elizabeth?" Sonny asked, "Brenda called to tell me she was coming over tonight because you were taking Elizabeth out"

Shaking his head Jason explained, "No I wanted to take her somewhere else for her birthday since we won't be spending it together tomorrow"

"Yeh, Brenda told me you guys need to sneak around. Must be tough?"

Jason shrugged, "It's okay, whatever is better for Elizabeth"

Patting his employees shoulder, "Well as long as you're both happy, that's all that counts"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had parked her car near Kelly's Diner where Jason picked her up from. Twenty minutes later they were entering another parking area where Jason had drove them to. As he looked over at Elizabeth, more specifically her legs, he turned off the engine, "Let's get out"

"What!? We just got here. Can't we stay in here for a little while?" leaning over to get closer

"No"

"Why not? I wore a skirt!" she exclaimed

He chuckled at her comment, "I can see that, it's my favourite one too. Come on...I'm not making out with you in the car" opening his door

"Who said anything about making out?"

"Elizabeth" he scolded, then made his exit

"Fine!" then called out loudly as he closed his door, "Party pooper!"

Jason was waiting for her to join him at the front of his Porsche, "Ooh" she wraps her arms around his neck, "On the car is a better idea" leaning up to give him a kiss

Grabbing her hands and unwinding them from his neck he tells her, "That's not going to happen either"

Pulling away from him she says, "I'm starting to feel self conscious Jason, you won't even kiss me now"

"You never have to feel self conscious with me" as he strokes the side of her head sitting his palm on her cheek, "It's just that we need to make it down there first" he says pointing down a set of stairs, "So if I give in now we won't make it there" giving her a quick kiss

"Fine!" she says with a pout

"Now, stay right there and don't move while I grab what we need" then retrieved his supplies from the trunk, two minutes later he was set. Turning on a flash light and grabbing her hand leading the way, "Let's go"

As they reached the last step Elizabeth stopped and admired the scenery. It was amazing she thought, even in darkness it was beatiful and serene. The moon light sparkled off the lake and highlighted the outlines of the trees and shrubs. There was such a soothing stillness with the harmonious sound of nature that made it so tranquil.

"Wow! I'm definitely going to paint this" looking at Jason

"I'm glad you like it" dragging her further to a clearing of short grass just before a mild slope to the lake.

Elizabeth stood there memorizing the scene so she could paint it later while Jason unpacked and popped up, what looked like some sort of tent or shade cover. He set a blanket down inside where she sat and gazed at the light flicking off the water and watched a couple of ducks splash as they swam past. Before she knew it, Jason was seated beside her after he had taken out some fruit and poured two small thermal cups, one coffee and one hot chocolate. Elizabeth bowed her head and turned to face him, "Can I have my kiss now?"

Jason answered with his lips meshing with hers. Then stilled gazing into each other's eyes, a gentle light brush of their lips, he whispered, "Happy Birthday" then gave her the most heartfelt kiss filled with reverence. "I know I'm a day early, but I wanted to do something for your birthday, just the two of us" placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

He smiled as she spoke without opening her eyes, "Thank you. You can say happy birthday like that every day" she opened her eyes to find him inches from her, "I think you should tell me again"

So he did, "Happy birthday" then gave her what she wanted, a hot scorching kiss

They sat cuddled together, Elizabeth was leaning back against his chest sitting in between his open stretched out legs. looking out over the lake while he fed her strawberries dipped in melted chocolate, "mmm" she moaned licking her lips, shifting her body to look up at him, "You have to try one. That is sooo good"

"Ok" he says licking the side of her mouth where she had some remnants of the delicious dessert, "You're right, that is good"

Elizabeth laughed, "You only tasted the chocolate!" grabbing one of them herself she holds it to his mouth to take a bite, "Here.." When he did she asked, "isn't that delicious?"

"It's ok, but you taste better" giving her cheeky grin

"Because you didn't get enough strawberry" she says squashing the last little bit over his mouth

Jason grabbed her wrist, "You gonna pay for that" stating with humour

"How?" chuckling until she noticed he didn't have an expression of humour anymore, instead, he had a heated look that burned right through her at warped speed flowing through her body. She could barely speak, "What...do you want me...to do?"

"Take it off" in a hushed tone.

Jason let go of her wrist as Elizabeth turned around and straddled him. His hands automatically cradled her. Wrapping a hand around his shoulder and placing the other at his cheek. Elizabeth swiped her thumb slowly over the strawberry mush smearing it sparingly over his lips then let her tongue wipe it away. It didn't take more than that for them to start feeding of each other hungrily, tasting strawberry and chocolate with a mix of their hot beverages.

Elizabeth shifted closer wrapping her legs tighter around Jason. She could feel him, all of him, under her. The heat between them rapidly intensifying their want and need for the other. T-shirts were peeled off and a bra unclipped, one by one they were tossed aside aimlessly while they caressed the others body.

Jason gripped a handful of her hair and with a gentle pull her head fell back as he moved his head with her, placing his lips on her neck, tasting her delicate soft skin as he moved his way down. Elizabeth hips thrust forward as she arched her back with Jason supporting her with his arms, holding onto his shoulders. His mouth descending to his intended destination where he laved two supple peaks one by one, cherishing them as she gripped his hair moaning her approval

Righting herself up Elizabeth caught his lips once more. Her arms embracing his shoulders and neck in a firm hold as a natural instinct took over her hips. Jason's hands roaming up and down her back, every inch he touched was giving her thrills she had never experienced before. It wasn't enough though. Jason's hot and heavy breaths on her shoulders and neck weren't enough, his hands on her bare back wasn't either. Elizabeth wanted more.

Rolling to the side she forced them both to shift into a different position ending up on her back with Jason half on top leaning over her. Soon after Elizabeth had her hand inside his jeans, Jason cursed then moaned into her ear, "You're going to kill me"

Elizabeth giggled then pecked his neck, "Hopefully with kindness"

"Oh, there's a much better word than kindness I could use" making her giggle again, he looked at her with desire and with as much control as he could muster with what she was doing to him, his own hand found its way to her hip. Moving her skirt higher up out of his way. His hand hitting a delicate piece of lace as he warned her, "You need to stop" talking over her plump kissed swollen lips

So she did, stilling her movements Elizabeth became breathless anticipating his next move. He was feeling his way over the top edge of her panties then just as slowly underneath while kissing her senseless until she needed air. Elizabeth was riding a wave to ecstasy that Jason drove her to then took her right over the edge

Elizabeth was lying there catching her breath as Jason swirled a finger around her belly button causing her stomach to twitch and shake from the gentle touch, "Jason?"

Looking down over her on one elbow his hand stopped, "Yeh?" But she didn't answer, just stared back at him, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing...Nothing's wrong. This feels right and I just want it to be perfect" telling him with her eyes what she wanted, and bringing his head down to hers she kissed him, "I want to make this night perfect"

"Are you sure?" understanding exactly what she meant

"I've never been more sure about anything, ever" assuring him this is what she really wanted. He was going to respond but she stopped him placing her fingers over his mouth, "I want this, I want you" then replaced her hand with her lips

Jason had never been in this position before. Being with someone for their first time, not that he could remember anyway. He suddenly felt a bit nervous, maybe it was due to the fact he actually had feelings for Elizabeth that had him a little fearful. Going by instinct he knew he would have to go slow and be gentle with her but he wasn't sure if he was capable of doing that.

"Jason? What's wrong?" seeing he looked nervous, "Don't you have anything with you?" thinking he might not have brought any protection but praying to God he did

He nodded, "Yeh, thats not the problem..." looking down at her lying there half naked, her hair in a frazzled sexy mess, her blue eyes with specks of light from the moon shine, her plush kissable lips watching them move with her words

"There's a problem?"

Smoothing her hair back off her face with a gentle swipe he tells her, "No, there's no problem" moving over her he worshipped her mouth and then took his time cherishing every part of her, removing the rest of her clothes and his along the way. Jason lavished her with his kisses and touch as Elizabeth responded in kind.

They were facing each other as Jason prepared to finally bring them together completely. With a hand under her thigh he questioned one more time, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure"

Jason lifted her leg high over his waist as Elizabeth did the same with her other. Pushing forward a little as he kissed her slowly, she gasped from the movement so Jason stilled, "We'll go slow" waiting until she was ready again

He moved again a little more further causing her to clench forward wrapping her arms even tighter around him, she breathed out, "Don't stop" so Jason continued the same path until they were completely joined.

He made love to her mouth with soft and tender kisses until Elizabeth was comfortable and started moving on her own accord. Then he made love to her body as they found a rhythm, moving at a slow and steady pace that had Elizabeth in a state of euphoria. Her body reacting to the blissful journey through the unknown

Jason felt she was close to the end and quickened his pace, "Look at me" he tells her softly watching her open her eyes to him as they flew over the edge into oblivion together

xxxxxxxxxx

They were lying there together snug under the blanket Jason covered them with. His arms around Elizabeth with her head on his chest, "Are you okay?" he questioned when she moved to look up at him

"Yes" turning over to rest her chin on his chest, "Better than ever, it was the best gift I've ever gotten" smiling, leaning up to kiss him

"You're the one who gave me the best gift" bringing her lips to his again, "I haven't given you you're birthday present yet"

Elizabeth moved to straddle him, running her hands over his well defined abs, slowly running them up feeling her way to his shoulders then bending down over him, "I thought you just gave me the most wonderful..." placing a soft kiss in the middle of his chest, "Amazing..." pecking his chin, "Mind blowing" another kiss on his cheek, "Present" placing a kiss on his lips then sitting up quickly she twirled her hips around slowly, "But you can give me another if you want" telling him with cheek

He grasped her hips stopping her from moving again, "Don't worry I will...many times, but first I want to give you something else" reaching for his bag that was sitting to the side, he retrieved a long jewellery box, "Happy birthday" handing it to her.

Placing his arms under his head, Jason thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Elizabeth excitedly unwrapping her gift while straddling him naked. Yeh, he didn't think anything else could beat that vision of her

"Its gorgeous Jason" staring at the necklace lying in its box. Small blue sapphires entwined together by a thin silver band making a circle pendant that hung from a delicate silver chain.

The blue of her eyes encouraged him to buy sapphire and seeing her in her dress confirmed he made the right choice. Blue was the colour he loved on her. But the main reason Jason chose that particular necklace was because the circle meant eternity. He knew no matter what the future held for them he would love this woman forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth dutifully greeted and accepted her guest's birthday wishes politely. She had been anxiously waiting for Jason to arrive, and as soon as she saw the Quartermaine clan appear she pounced on them

The elderly couple were first to greet her and as the last of them fell away joining the festivities Elizabeth found herself face to face with Jason who had been waiting his turn

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth" he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, eyeing her adoringly he whispered, "You look like a Princess"

"Thank you" she smiles with a blush from his perusal. Elizabeth touched her necklace and told him, "It goes perfectly with my dress"

"I liked what you wore it with last night" giving her his sexy grin

"Me too" she agrees shyly

He smiles with affection, "I really want to kiss you right now"

She was about to answer when they heard, "Elizabeth!" her mother's voice interrupted, "Jason. Welcome"

Jason nodded and greeted politely, "Mrs Webber"

"You might like to go find your seat" she says with indifference, "Dinner's about to be served"

Jason took the hint and looked to Elizabeth, "I'll see you later"

Giving him a sweet smile and a nod in reply, "Save me a dance"

"What was that young lady?"

Feigning innocence Elizabeth says, "What? I was being polite to my guest"

"I warned you Elizabeth"

"Yes, you did. And I complied to your demands didn't I?" walking away not wanting to get into it with her mother tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was at the bar watching Elizabeth with her friends dancing, shaking and moving to the music. Every so often she would look his way giving him a saucy smile. She had left the dance floor to come over to him

"Come dance with me"

"No way" he had declined with a shake of his head causing Elizabeth to laugh at his displeasured look

"A slow dance. I'll tell the DJ to play one" she gives him a pout

He looked around to see if her mother was spying, "It wouldn't be a good idea. You go dance with your friends. I'm fine here"

"Pleeeese, I don't care what my mother says anymore. Besides, she won't cause a scene here" she bites her lips hoping he'll change his mind

He groaned, "I warned you not to do that" he was tempted to reach out and stop the torture

She giggled at his failed attempt at scolding her. Elizabeth decided to tease him more, "I want your arms around me. I've been thinking about it..." she raised a hand to the side of her neck and smoothed it up and down seductively

"Stop it" Jason says with his glass to his lips before taking a gulp of alcohol to take the edge off, giving her a serious look

"Fine. But you will make this up to me"

"I will. Now go dance with your friends" He didn't dance, especially not to the type of music playing, "I'll be right here watching you" He would rather watch his girlfriend shaking her hips and moving her sexy figure in time with the rhythm instead. So he did, he watched Elizabeth dance for him

"So she dumped you"

Jason looked at the guy who approached him, "What?"

"Elizabeth" he lifted a hand that held a glass in her direction, "Weren't you supposed to be her escort or something"

Jason wondered who this jerk was, "What's it to you?"

"She doesn't look that upset over it" taking a drink of his scotch

Jason looked over to the dance floor to see his girlfriend still dancing and laughing. He kept his cool, "What do you want?"

The man shrugged, "I was just wondering why she would turn me down saying you were her date but then dump you anyway"

Jason stared at the man knowing exactly who he was now, Lucky Spencer, "She doesn't need anyone to be her date or escort her anywhere"

"If you say so"

"I did" getting annoyed with him for several reasons now

Lucky chuckled, took a sip from his glass, "So no hard feelings then?"

Looking at him curiously Jason questioned, "For what?"

"For when I get into those little panties of hers"

Jason stepped closer with a menacing look holding the urge to punch him in the face. He wasn't going to cause a scene here, "Watch your mouth Spencer"

"Or what? You going to beat me up right here?" he laughed

"Keep your mouth shut about Elizabeth" Jason warned him

Lucky was feeling confident, he shrugged, "Ok"

Jason turned away and caught Elizabeth's worried look. He assured her everything was fine with a little shake of his head giving her a smile

Lucky watched the exchange between the two, "Oh, man...she really knows how to move those hips"

Jason gripped his glass tight with anger, he tried ignoring Lucky and just focused on Elizabeth

"I wonder if she moves like that in bed"

Jason was going to lose it but Elizabeth gave him another smile and they locked eyes as he tuned out the asshole beside him

"I can't wait to make her scream"

He couldn't help himself, Jason snapped, punching Lucky in the jaw. He grabbed the punk by the lapels and pushed him up against the bar. With one more punch to the stomach he warned, "Stay way from her" he gave him a shove and walked away

It happened too fast before anyone could approach but Jason heard Elizabeth yell his name as he escaped away from the party. Jason ignored her because he couldn't stop, he had to get out of there before he caused anymore trouble for her. He really hoped no one saw what he did

Elizabeth and her friends approached Lucky who was rubbing his stomach leaning against the bar, "What the hell did you say to Jason?"

"Nothing!"

Spinelli accused, "You said something to him"

He knew nobody heard their conversation so he was going to play the victim, "He's crazy. He was saying stuff about you" he looked to the birthday girl, "so I told him to shut up and he just went berserk" he lies while brushing the alcohol off his jacket that spilled during the altercation

Elizabeth knew he was lying, "Drop the act Lucky, I know you're the one who started it"

Brenda added, "You provoked him"

"That thug attacked me"

Elizabeth clenched her teeth in anger, "He is not a thug!"

Lucky laughed and pointed a finger at his jaw where he was sure a bruise had formed, "I'm going to press charges. That brain damaged moron punched me twice. He's nothing but a fucking loser and I'm going to make sure he pays"

"He's not brain damaged!" then she threatened him, "And, just try pressing charges, because I'm pretty sure I saw you throw the first punch" Elizabeth turned to her two friends, "And you saw it too"

"Yep, I saw it" Brenda agreed

"I did too" Spinelli followed suit

Lucky laughed, "Who the hell would believe you two who are connected to the mob"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead Lucky. Do it. I dare you. I'm sure the town will get a kick out of hearing my side of the story"

Lucky stepped forward, "You lying bitch. You spread your legs for him, don't you? I knew you were a little whore"

Then she punched him in the stomach beating Brenda and Spinelli who had taken a step forward to do the same thing

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had said goodbye to the last of her guests, "Give me your phone again" commanding Spinelli

He handed her the cell, "You've tried like ten times already. He hasn't answered Elizabeth. Maybe he doesn't have it with him"

"I have to try"

"Your mother's coming" Brenda warned taking the phone out of her hands and giving it back to Spinelli

"God I hope she didn't see what happened" she states to her two friends

Spinelli assured her, "I don't think so" he was scared of Elizabeth's mother and decided to leave before she got to them, "It was a great party" kissing both his friends and running off, "Good night"

Elizabeth shook her head with a chuckle, "He's still scared of her"

Brenda agreed, "She can be scary sometimes. And, I think he's right about your mom not knowing. Everyone would have heard about it if she knew"

Elizabeth nodded and hoped they were right

Caroline approached, "I think the party was wonderful, don't you agree?"

"Oh yes. Mrs Webber, you did a great job"

Elizabeth let out a relieved breath at the realisation that her mother obviously had no clue as to what happened

"Thank you Brenda" Caroline liked Brenda even though the young woman was involved with the town's mob boss. She still thought the girl was a character and a good friend to her youngest daughter, "Are you staying the night?"

"No, I'm off. It's getting late" she says good night to mother and daughter and leaves

"Elizabeth, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, thanks mom" she didn't lie, her mother had omitted the formalities Elizabeth hated, so she did have a surprisingly good time, at least up until Jason left

After the incident she wished the party would have ended. All she wanted to do was go after him but she was approached by Lila Quartermaine, who had also seen what happened. Elizabeth was shocked to have learnt that the elderly matriarch knew of her and Jason's relationship. Lila had explained that Jason wouldn't have wanted her to leave her own party and that he probably went home to cool off.

Caroline's question stunned Elizabeth, "So? I saw you and Lucky talking. What's going on?" she was almost giddy over it

She was confused, if her mother had paid better attention she would have saw that Elizabeth wasn't having a friendly conversation, she must be drunk. "Nothing is going on mother. If you want to know the truth, the guy is a dick who..."

Caroline sucked in a loud shocked breath and scolded her daughter, "Do not use that language young lady!"

"Well it's true! I don't know any other word to describe him without making you faint"

"Elizabeth! He can't possibly be that bad of a person"

"You are so oblivious mom! He is a sleazy, dirty minded creep. He thinks he can say and do what he likes because he has money, Nik's money, mind you. When are you going to realise he's a pathetic self centred ass just like most other rich boys who rely on daddy's money?"

"Well I only know of one who is. Jason Quartermaine" she says with spite

Elizabeth gave her a furrowing look wondering why she mentioned Quartermaine and not Morgan. After all Jason Quartermaine was perfect to all

"What could Lucky have done that is so bad Elizabeth? He really likes you"

"If you must know, he keeps saying and doing inappropriate things. He can't take no for an answer either"

Caroline was truly shocked. She had thought the boy was genuine and decent, "Are you serious?" narrowing her eyes with disgust, "What does he do to you"

"It doesn't matter what he does or says. He's a sleaze, so please stop pushing for me to get involved with him. I'm not interested"

"I wish you would have told me earlier. Wait until I get my hands on that...that"

"Piece of shit?"

Caroline wagged a finger at her daughter, "Yes! That! What you said" Elizabeth stared back stunned, "And if he puts so much as one finger on you, you be sure to break it" Elizabeth stood mute at her mothers words and protectiveness, "And, for heaven's sake close that mouth. It's unladylike" Caroline use a finger to lift her daughters jaw up

But then Elizabeth couldn't keep it closed, "You are drunk"

Caroline obviously didn't hear her because she told Elizabeth, patting her shoulder lightly, "You should go off to bed, it's late" leaving her daughter totally shocked at their conversation. Elizabeth left confused, suspicious and even amused

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth entered her bedroom, turning on the light as she locked her door. She had put her mother's drunkenness out of her mind and replaced it with Jason, she needed to speak to him before going to sleep. Going into her bathroom to get ready for bed she tried to scream out when someone had covered her mouth

He spoke quietly into her ear, "I'm sorry princess, I didn't want to scare you but I had to see you" he let her go

Elizabeth turned and faced him, they stared at each other until her heart rate went back to normal. Then she slapped his suit covered arm, "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to cause more trouble for you with your family so I left"

"Nothing was said so I don't think anyone noticed...well besides your grandmother, she saw it. And, do you know she knows about us?"

"No, I didn't know that"

Elizabeth nodded with her statement, "Well she knows" then she pushed on his chest lightly, and with excitement she says, "Oh! And, Look what I did!" she raised her hand to show him her knuckles, "See? I think I got his belt buckle"

Jason grabbed hold of her hand, "You punched him?" kissing the bruise

"Yes! I knew that jackass antagonised you on purpose. He was going to press charges against you but I handled it" she nods with pride

"You did?" he was worried she wouldn't have believed him and his chest tightened at the thought of her coming to his defence

"Of course I did Jason. I know you wouldn't have reacted like that for no reason"

"He wouldn't keep his mouth shut about you"

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter"

She was adamant, "I want to know what he said" giving him a glare

"He said he was going to get into your panties. I warned him to shut up but he didn't. That's why I punched him"

"Did you tell him I wasn't wearing any?" Elizabeth laughed at his shocked expression

"You're not?"

"You want to see for yourself?"

"Hell yes!" he says catching her lips. He was trying to raise her dress, pulling it up but it seemed he wasn't getting anywhere, "Where the hell is the end of this?" as he gripped a handful of material

Elizabeth chuckled, "Just take it off"

"No, I want you in it"

She helped him raise it as he picked her up and sat her on the vanity, "I want you so bad" she says removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt so she could feel his warm skin against her

Jason tugged the bodice down to reveal her breasts to him. Going in to lavish them with his tongue he tells her, "I'm so glad you bought this dress"

Raising his face to her she answers, "I bought it for you" devouring his mouth with passion

Jason looked up and faced her with a frown, "You are wearing them" making her giggle, "You little tease" as his lips descended again and his hand went back to work

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason entered the den quietly through the side doors making sure he didn't wake anyone. As he closed the doors behind him the lights turned on. Turning to see someone on the other side of the room

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I was worried. I saw what happened"

Jason nodded, "I'm sorry I made you worry grandmother"

"All that matters is you're home safe" she sat patting the seat beside her. Taking off his suit jacket Jason sat, "Elizabeth was worried too"

Jason looked at her, "How did you know about us?"

"I could tell you two cared about each other the second we entered the party" she chuckled at his embarrassment, "You are smitten by her, as she is with you" cupping his cheek she continues, "How could she not. You are, as they say...hot to trot" Jason smiled at his grandmothers words, "As she is a beautiful young lady"

"Yeh, she is"

"I'm glad you have found someone you can have fun and spend time with who cares about you. So..." Lila cleared her throat, "Um, would I be correct in saying that's who you've been with all night?"

"Yeh...I saw her"

"Well I'm sure she felt much better after speaking with you" her grandson just nodded.

Jason nervously rubbed his thighs, he didn't lie to his grandmother but he wasn't going to divulge their personal business either, "I just wanted to make sure she wasn't upset with me

Lila patted his hand, "Of course she wouldn't be"

"She wasn't"

"I don't know how close you two are but I'm sure you are careful and take the necessary precautions" Jason's eyes widened, Lila stood and laughed, "I was young once too you know. It's the best time of your life, so enjoy it"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth woke late the next morning. It was all Jason's fault, she thought, getting into the shower. He kept her wide awake until all hours of the morning leaving before sunrise. He had left through the doors leading out onto her private balcony. She had never had a guy sneak into her room before, sure she had snuck out of her room on many occasions. And thinking back now she probably would never had allowed any of her boyfriends to do what Jason did. She would have kicked their ass right out the door but with Jason, it never crossed her mind

xxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth and Brenda were walking to Kelly's after watching a movie. They had cut through the docks when they came upon Jason. He was talking with Johnny and some girl. Elizabeth noticed the woman eyeing her boyfriend, she definitely was interested and didn't contain herself when flirting with him

Jason spotted them coming towards him, "Hey" giving her a kiss, then greeting Brenda

Elizabeth had caught a glimpse of the woman's unhappy expression when Jason kissed her. The two friends greeted Johnny as he then introduced his friend Sam to them. Elizabeth sensed the woman's displeasure at their arrival but ignored her. Johnny was going on about some party they missed, telling them they would have to attend the next one. Sam had turned her attention to Jason once again, telling him he would apparently just 'have to come' because he would definitely have a great time there

Elizabeth and Brenda left the trio behind as they continued on to Kelly's for dinner.

"Did you notice that skank's dirty look when we approached them?" Brenda asked Elizabeth as they made their way in to the diner

"Yeh, I saw how she was trying to get Jason's attention"

Brenda nodded in agreement, "She was, but I think Jason was oblivious"

"No man's oblivious to boobs Brenda" Elizabeth chuckled, "He just wasn't interested in what she had on display"

"They certainly were on display" the girls laughed, "How can any woman wear two sizes too small and think its sexy" shaking her head

Elizabeth shrugged, "Some guys actually think it is"

They settled at the table when Brenda shocked Elizabeth, "Sonny asked me to move in with him"

Elizabeths mouth dropped open, "Oh my god really? You haven't been together that long"

"It's been six months" she shrugged, "I knew I was in love with him the first week"

"I understand that. That's how I feel with Jason. What did you tell him?"

"I said I'll think about it"

"Well?"

"I don't know" She shrugged then continued, "I'm used to living on my own. You know I'm not a morning person and Sonny is..."

"Are you trying to talk yourself out of it?"

Brenda shook her head, "I want to. I really do"

"But..."

"What if it is too soon? What if he gets sick of seeing me day in day out?"

"I doubt it Brenda. You're not the same person day in day out" Elizabeth teased, "Sonny won't know who to expect each morning"

Brenda tossed her napkin at her friend, "That's not funny"

"Yes it was!" Elizabeth laughed, "It all depends on how much sleep you get"

"ok! That is true but I only have three different versions" both laughing

"Seriously Brenda. You can't worry about what ifs. Do what feels right and if it doesn't work out...then" Elizabeth shrugged a shoulder, "it doesn't but what if you're meant to be together and you miss out on something great because you were too scared to try?"

"You should forget about art and go into councelling" Brenda gave Elizabeth a hug, "You just helped me make up my mind"

"So you're going to move in?"

Brenda nodded, "Yep! I'm going for it" she jumped a little off her chair with excitement, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Sonny's giving me driving lessons"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason was waiting his turn while Johnny lined up his shot. They decided to go to Jake's after running into Elizabeth. Sam had tagged along since Johnny had asked her to come. Jason thought they were interested in each other until Sam kept giving him hints she was more into him than Johnny, which he decided to ignore and play dumb

Jason always found himself attracting this particular type of woman, the type who were too obvious and didn't hide the fact they were easy and only wanted sex from him. Sure, he didn't mind it before, in fact, it had loved it. There had only been a few nameless women in his short life and there was also Courtney. He knew her name because she just kept coming around for more. Last he heard she was spending her time stripping at an out of town club. Which he was glad to hear so there was less chance of running into the clingy woman there

Now he had Sam trying her best. She had called a friend to join them so Jason found himself paired with her as his pool partner while Johnny's partner was Claudia. Of course Claudia was a friend of Sam's, Jason figured, why not? They seemed to act the same as well as dress the same but the one difference between them was he had slept with Claudia. He knew her name now. And, apparently Jason concluded, they like to sleep with the same guys too. Johnny had previously informed Jason he had already taken Sam for a ride, literally, so now it looked like he was going to try out Claudia.

Jason wasn't blind, they were both pretty and more than willing and if he wasn't involved with Elizabeth he would have taken what Sam was offering without a second thought, hell, a month ago he would have taken both of them if they were up for it. But, Jason had changed the last few weeks. He didn't know or understand the why's or how's. But, he was fine with it. Jason didn't need or want anything or anyone else

Sam's voice brought Jason out of his thoughts, "You look real tense, maybe you need something to relax" she dragged a finger nail up his arm

"I'm fine" he steps back taking a swig from his beer. He looked to Johnny, but he was busy with his tongue down Claudia's throat. So he couldn't use his friend to get out of this, "I think it's my turn" Jason says lifting his cue and stepping towards the table to take a shot. He didn't care who's turn it was he was going to take it

Sam stepped in front of him, "Nope, it's mine" she turned around bumping her ass right into his front as she bent over to take the shot. As the move shoved Jason back a step he caught sight of her short dress rising as she bent further. Sam looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Can you help me line up the shot?"

Jason's eyes snapped up to meet hers. That was the last thing he wanted to do. No way he was bending over the top of her, "I need another beer" was the first thing that popped into his head, turning away he headed to the bar

xxxxxxxxxx

The guys were sitting at a table with their beers while their pool partners went off to the ladies room, "How's it going with Elizabeth?"

"Good"

"So you're really going for it then?" when Jason looked at him curiously Johnny explained, "You know? Staying in a relationship with the one woman, being faithful and all that shit that goes with it"

Jason chuckled at the disgust on his friends face, "What kind of shit?"

"The usual. The whining you don't spend enough time with them, then eventually they'll start dictating where you go and who with. Next thing you know you've got no friends left and chained to her side. Before you know it, you're watching her walk down the isle then your social life will only consist of going to work and maybe visiting her parents once in a while. Then wham! You wake up one day and there's kids running around the house"

Jason shook his head, "You make it sound like a death sentence"

Johnny patted his shoulder, "Trust me. It is! I've been down that road, minus the kids. And, only because I woke up before that mistake happened"

"Not every woman is the same" Jason shrugged, "Besides, we're both too young and theres no chance of that happening yet...not for a long time"

"Yeh, that's what I thought too"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam complained to Claudia, "Jason's not biting"

"Really?" Sam shook her head, "That can't be right because I know for a fact he's easy, flash some boobs and ass and you're in. He loves sex"

"Well, it's not working. It must be because of his little girlfriend"

"Jason's got a girlfriend? No way!"

"Yep. I've met her. You should see him with her...bluh, the way he looks at her like she's some kind of fucking goddess"

"Really? Damn, I can't picture him in a relationship"

"Well he is. And it looks like he's totally committed"

"Honey, nobody is totally committed until they put a ring on it. And even then they can be lured to stray"

"You're right"

"I am. I definitely can't see it lasting because Jason doesn't do relationships. We've hooked up a few times and I know for a fact he was screwing someone else too. He didn't care, he said he wasn't going to be tied down, ever. Keep trying. He'll give in eventually"

"mmm.. well, he was checking out my ass when I went in for a shot"

"See? It might just take a little longer but trust me, he'll break. And, if it's not tonight then don't worry, there'll be other opportunities. His girlfriend can't be by his side every night"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and Brenda had showed up at Jake's not knowing Jason was there. They had been watching him play pool with Johnny and the two hookers, as Brenda described them. They had arrived when Jason was in the middle of a game. So she was left sitting with Brenda on their stools by the wall witnessing the spectacle going on.

They sat by watching while both Sam and Claudia put the moves on the two men. Johnny was eating it up doing the same with Claudia. Elizabeth was furious with Sam making moves on Jason. And, Claudia was throwing in some as well. Elizabeth was pissed at her boyfriend too, he wasn't even doing or saying anything to put them off either

"I think we should put them in their place" Brenda leaned over to whisper

"Yeh, I think so too"

"Oooh goodie! I've never been in a bar fight before. Should I break a bottle?"

Elizabeth curled her lip, "I was thinking of grabbing that pool cue and stabbing their fake boobs..."

"Yeh, that's a better idea. You crack it over Sam's head while I go punch that bitch over there" she points to another woman standing by the juke box

"Why would you go after her? She didn't do anything"

"Because I don't think I could take Claudia. She looks too strong"

"You would leave me to take on Claudia too?"

"Jason will help you"

"But I'm going to crack him over the head too"

"Really?"

"Look at him Brenda! He's not even deterring them"

Brenda dropped her shoulders, "Fine! I'll try and take Claudia then. I'll threaten Johnny to help me while you take Sam and Jason"

Elizabeth deflated, "This is ridiculous. We're thinking of starting a bar fight. When we really don't have a reason to"

Brenda grinded her teeth, "They're making moves on your man Elizabeth. Right in front of you. They have no respect. I'll get it started, if you want"

Jason came over interrupting them, sitting his beer down on the table, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Brenda wants to start a bar fight"

Jason's head snapped up, "You want to fight someone?"

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Yeeees! Some hooker's need to be taught a lesson"

"Take it easy Brenda, bar fights never end well"

"Pfft!" she flicked a hand at him, "I can hold my own"

"Well you're not starting one, especially tonight" dropping the subject he turned to his girlfriend, "Come, play with me" reaching for Elizabeth's hand

She moved her hand away reaching for her glass so he couldn't touch her, "You're doing just fine without me"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elizabeth shrugged a shoulder, "You have two hookers that are more than willing to play with you.

"Are you angry with me?"

"You don't want us anywhere near your little groupies so I'm better off sitting over here" Elizabeth sipped her beverage

"I didn't want Brenda starting anything because I don't want to have to explain to Sonny what happened when she ends up with cuts and bruisers or arrested. That's why"

"Just go back to being pawed at while you lapped it up. Don't worry about what we might or might not do"

Jason gave her a furrowing look, his anger was showing, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Brenda butted in, "Jason I think you should just go back to you're friends"

"Mind you're own damn business Brenda! You started this with your stupid bar fight and putting shit in her head"

"Don't you talk to her like that" Elizabeth warned, "You're the one who's letting those sluts come on to you right in front of me"

"You're accusing me? If she didn't put shit in your head we wouldn't be arguing over this"

"I'm not accusing you, I'm stating facts"

"So by your facts I'm going to what? Screw them, is that it?"

"You probably would if I wasn't here"

Jason grabbed her arm in anger and pulled her forward to speak low, face on, "Why would you say that?" Elizabeth yanked her arm out of his grip and just stared back at him as tears formed.

"Maybe we should leave" Brenda suggested to try and extinguish their argument before it got worse

Elizabeth nodded not taking her eyes off Jason. He says to her on a whisper, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She replied with just a shake of her head not able to speak. She was upset with him and herself for overreacting

Brenda saw Sonny walk in and told Elizabeth, "Sonny's here we can leave if you want"

As Elizabeth reached for her bag Jason pleaded, "Don't go" Jason leaned in again, "Please...I'm sorry, just stay" extending his hand for Elizabeth to take

She looked at his hand then to Brenda, who shrugged. They both could see Jason was remorseful and practically begged her to stay. Elizabeth took his hand, "Okay"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason had stayed by Elizabeth's side chatting with Brenda and Sonny when Sam had come over with a whiny slur. Grabbing Jason by his arm she pulled, "I need my partner back"

Brenda and Elizabeth exchanged angry looks as Jason suggested, "Maybe Sonny wants to play this time" taking his arm back in the process

Sonny raised his palms up, "No thanks. I'm not interested" he says with double meaning. Brenda had given him a run down on what was going on and he didn't want to get involved. His girlfriend was already pissed off on Elizabeth's behalf so he could only imagine what she'd be like if Sam put her hands on him

Sam tilted her head, "See? Even he knows we're a good team" she slid her hand up his arm again, "If you stick with me you won't regret it"

"Thats it!" Everyone watched as Elizabeth jumped off her stool to grip Sam's arm and forced her to back away from Jason, "Are you that fucking dense?"

Sam responded by pushing Elizabeth back. That's all that was needed to start the cat fight. Brenda and Claudia jumped in when hair pulling and slapping started

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
